Taking Chances
by Emilee21598
Summary: A story about heartbreak, love, and friendship, from 4th year to 7th year at Hogwarts, except focusing more on social dramas. It's about Draco, Luna, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Parvati, and Dean. Rated T for some slight cursing. Read, reveiw, and enjoy
1. Yule Ball

**I am not J.K. Rowling, so I own nothing. Enjoy please!**

**Fourth Year**

Luna Lovegood stared off into the distance. It was times like these that she wished her mum was here to help her. She wanted to go to the Yule Ball more than anything—Luna loved dancing and she was good! But who would ask Loony Lovegood? No one. She thought maybe Neville, the kind fourth year, might have asked her. He hung out with her and Ginny Weasley, her best friend. But he hadn't asked her, although she had hoped against hope since the Triwizard Tournament was announced that he would.

No such luck. Instead he asked her best friend Ginny, and Ginny had, of course, accepted. Who wouldn't accept such an invitation? She had a chance to go and have fun. Luna knew Gin and Neville were only going as friends, but they could certainly come back as something else.

Luna sighed again, her heart giving a pang at the thought. She loved Neville and had since the moment she first met him. She remembered the moment too well, in her opinion, because it had been two years since it happened.

Luna was a first year and Neville a second year. She was lost, trying to find her way to her common room and the end of the first day.

"Trevor!" a worried voice called. 'Trevor!"

Luna hurried forward to find the voice—maybe he could show her where the common room was if he was in Ravenclaw. But it was a boy in Gryffindor, on his hands and knees, trying to get something out from a desk.

"Come on," the boy groaned. He sat back on his feet.

"Er… excuse me?" she hurried forward. "Do you know where the Ravenclaw common room is?"

The boy looked up at her, completely disregarding her question. His handsome face was laced with worry. She felt butterflies begin to flutter around in her stomach and tried to smile at the cute boy.

"My toad's gotten under the desk, and he won't come out!"

Luna crouched down near the desk. "Move back," she commanded him. He scooted back, watching anxiously as she cupped her hands together and put them under the desk.

"What's his name?" she asked in a gentle, dreamy fashion.

"Trevor!" the boy wailed.

"Shh," Luna shushed him. "Come on, Trevor… that's it… come on. I won't hurt you, little guy. I won't hurt you. There you go," she cooed softly. 'That's it. Thanks, Trevor!" She pulled him on it her gently cupped hands, and handed him to Neville. "You just have to be patient, that's all."

Luna smiled at him.

"Thanks," Neville replied gratefully.

"You're welcome," Luna said. For a fraction of a second, they stared at each other, and the Neville blinked.

"I've got to get back," he said. "Look at the time!" He turned around and added, "I'm not sure exactly where, but your common room is around that way."

Back in the present, Luna sighed and turned away from the window. There was one week until the Yule Ball, and she was going to have a partner. She would make sure of that.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat in the Slytherin common room listening to Pansy prattle on about what dress robes she was going to wear to the Yule Ball. He could feel everyone's eyes on him while she talked about it. Blaise, Crabbe, and even Goyle were all watching, waiting to see if he would asked her to the ball already, but Draco had no intention of going to the ball with Pansy. He knew who he would like to ask, but the was impossible.

Her flowing blonde hair, her sparkling blue eyes… the way she seemed above everyone else and their stupid, silly, inconsequential problems that in the long run, they wouldn't even remember. The way she forgive everything without a second thought, and didn't judge anything.

She was beautiful.

And Draco would give just about anything to be with her. But she was a Ravenclaw, and so he would never be with her. His father would kill him. His mother would be happy that he was happy, but too scared to stand up to his father, as usual.

"What are you wearing, Draco?" Pansy asked. "To the ball, I mean."

"Dress robes," sneered Draco. "What else would I wear, a dress?"

The boys sniggered while Pansy narrowed her eyes.

"Right, I suppose boys don't give much thought to what they wear. They only have to show up to look gorgeous, because no one expects their clothes to look good." Pansy eyed Draco. "Girls have to look gorgeous and dress well, too." She smirked, waiting for a complement that didn't come.

"I guess so," he shrugged indifferently.

Pansy sighed and turned away. "Who are you going with, then?"

He felt everyone's eyes on him again. Draco was the gang's leader—he had always controlled them and been in charge, making the decisions. Of course they would already expect him to have a date. In Slytherin, he was the most sought-after fourth year.

"Er… well, I have a few girls in mind, but I'm not sure if they could tempt me to take them," Draco laughed smugly, knowing any Slytherin would accept his invitation.

Blaise, Goyle, and Crabbe all laughed.

"What about you?" Draco turned the conversation on Pansy suddenly, hoping to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Me? Oh," Pansy murmured, thinking fast. "Well, maybe a couple of people. Not sure yet." She smirked at Draco, feeling his irritation at her copying his answer. Then she softened her features, remembering she didn't want to upset him.

"Name them." Draco's temper flared and the words burst from him. His eyes seemed to dare her to make up some names on the spot.

Pansy was silent, and then she laughed easily. "Ooh, jealous, are we, Draco? Well, you'll just have to show up and find out, won't you?"

It was true that Pansy could easily get any other Slytherin boy, but she wanted Draco. And it appeared she wouldn't avoid acting desperate for a chance to be his date to the Yule Ball.

Draco chuckled, letting her know he wasn't about to be jealous of _her. _He stood up. "I'll see you guys around, I'm going to detention," he lied. "Didn't do my Transfiguration homework," he laughed.

Draco hurried out of them room and hid in the shadows. He checked his expensive watch and waited. Only a couple more minutes now. She always came by here at six o'clock. He didn't know why; he only knew that she came.

Then he heard it—the sound of her footsteps echoing up and down the hallway. She skipped past him, humming a tune to herself. Her moonlight bean blonde hair, pulled into a ponytail today, bobbed up and down. Her cornflower blue eyes sparkled brightly, and Draco felt his heart melt at the sight of her.

This is surely a very messed-up world, Draco thought longingly, if Luna Lovegood can make your heart melt.

**Okay, read, reveiw, subscribe please! If you don't like it, give me (condstructive) criticism. Throw it at me hard! ;-) I want to be a really good writer, so I want the truth.**


	2. Pine Fresh

**I own nothing.**

Ginny sighed. She sat next to Harry and Ron. She had wished so much that he had asked her to the dance, but now even if he did, she wouldn't be able to go.

Neville! What had possessed him to ask her? Had she ever given him any reason to like her? But he didn't, it was a friend thing, she reminded herself. She had to keep telling herself that. Next to her, Harry and Ron were discussing who they were going to take. Ginny watched Harry's face carefully, and it was red.

There was someone he wanted to ask, Ginny thought with a sinking feeling. She own face turned red, and she turned back to her homework.

"This is mad," Ron said. "Harry, take Ginny."

Her head snapped up, her face the color of a tomato. Her heart beat fast. "I… I'm already going with someone," she whispered, mortified. If she had known this would happen, she never would have… but Neville was her friend. He had asked her to the Yule Ball, and she had, in turn, accepted. Of course she had. Who else would ask her? Ginny Weasley was practically invisible.

"What?" Ron gaped at her. "Who asked you?"

"Neville," murmured Gin, almost silently. "When Hermione turned him down, he asked me, and I figured I wouldn't be able to go if I didn't… say yes…" She bit her lip and hurried away.

Why? Why hadn't she said no to Neville? Ginny sighed. She wished now that she'd let Luna go with Neville. The night Ginny had burst into their Meeting Place, glowing with excitement, Luna had explained everything.

"I'm going the Yule Ball!" Ginny had exclaimed. "Can you believe it, a fourth year asked me!" She grinned widely, jumping up and down. Luna ran over to Ginny happily.

"That's wonderful, Ginny," Luna said sincerely. "Who are you going with?

"Neville," Ginny confessed. "I mean, he's not really my Harry… I don't like him at all, but we're going as friends. Isn't it great?"

Luna's genuinely happy face fell, and she put a mask of insincere excitement over her disappointed face. "That's… great, Ginny. I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun at the Yule Ball."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Luna lied.

"Come on. Tell me! We're best friends, right?" Ginny stepped closer to Luna.

Luna bit her lip and sighed. "Okay. I… I like Neville." She closed her eyes. "I know; it's stupid, but I do. I've liked him ever since the first day I met him. I was hoping that… that maybe he would ask me."

"Oh." Ginny processed her friend's confession. "Oh, Luna, I'm sorry."

Luna smiled. "It's really okay. It's just friends, isn't it?"

"Yes, of course. We're only friends. I promise." Ginny smiled encouragingly.

Luna nodded.

Ginny shook her head as she thought back on it. Poor Luna. Her best friend was going to the ball with the one guy that she liked. Well, why couldn't she have Harry? Then everything would be fine.

Life wasn't fair. That much she was certain of.

* * *

Hermione hurried to the prefect's bathroom. She was only in fourth year, but she was friends with Katie Bell, who gave her the password.

There had been a terrible line at the girls bathroom at the beginning of term this year, and on top of that Moaning Myrtle was flooding it again. There was no other place to use, and as Hermione, at the back of the line, waited, Katie rushed past her.

"Hermione," Katie called. "Come on."

"But I've got to use the bathroom," Hermione explained. She motioned to the line. In front of her, full of girls yelling at Myrtle.

Katie laughed. "I know. I've got something to show you."

Hermione had, of course, followed, and been shown the prefects bathroom. From then on, whenever they saw each other, Katie gave Hermione the password, and Hermione would thank her. Katie sometimes got Hermione's help on homework in return, at the library.

And a week or so ago, Ginny and Luna had come with. Parvati saw them and followed, and Hermione was going there now. Every night, the girls snuck down and held meetings—discussing their romance lives, commiserating, and helping each other over heartbreak. Hermione was late and she was the only one who knew the password.

"Finally!" Ginny exclaimed when she got there. "What kept you?"

"Sorry," Hermione muttered. "And keep your voice down, Gin, what if someone heard you?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "So what happened?"

"I had to go get the newest password from Katie," Hermione replied as she threw back her hood. All the girls all kept theirs own while getting there so they would be harder to spot moving through the school after hours.

"What did you tell her? I mean, why you needed it?" Parvati whispered.

"I said I'd just gone to Myrtle's bathroom and she'd been flooding it again, and that I was really sorry to bother her, but I _really, really, _had to go." Hermione giggled. "Pine fresh."

The door opened and the laughing quartet of girls slipped inside.

"You're such a good actress, Hermione," Parvati laughed. "But I'll bet Katie wasn't happy." She took off her robes and threw the in a heap on the ground. Ginny, Luna, and Hermione followed suit.

Hermione shrugged modestly. "How else was I going to get in? We'd be stuck outside, and then you lot wouldn't be very happy with me."

Luna smiled. "Well, it's nice of you to let us come with you."

Hermione smiled back. "Okay, ready?"

They girls all placed their hands in the center of the circle that the stood in, and Hermione said, "I solemnly swear."

The girls repeated it.

"That I, Hermione Granger."

"That I, Parvati Patil."

"That I, Luna Lovegood."

"That I, Ginerva Weasley."

They all continued, "Will never speak these words again, or otherwise tell of them in any way, and if I do, I am never to attempt to speak to any of us again, or to attempt to come again."

The girls drew their wands and held the tips of them together.

"So help me God."

The tips of their wands glowed like hot coals for a moment before they all broke apart, laughing, and sat.

"Why do we always do that?" Luna asked, giggling.

"Because it makes it more fun!" Hermione replied. "Okay, let's get down to it." She looked around the circle. "Hmm. Who should go first?"

"Uh-uh. No way! You're going first," Ginny said. "You picked last time."

Hermione pouted. "Fine. I wanted to go last, so that I could share my news. But fine." She paused dramatically. "Okay. I was—," she began excitedly, but before she could finish all the girls cut in.

"In the Library."

Hermione frowned. "I see how this is going to be. Let me tell the story! I was in the—yes—library, and that Viktor Krum was there again. And he came over to the section I was in a browsed a while, bringing that stupid fan club of his with him. And then he told them all he needed to work on the Triwizard Tournament. It was actually kind of funny, they said they would watch him work and—and he said…"

She laughed and imitated his voice. "Do you vant me to die?"

Ginny and Luna laughed, but Parvati leaned closer in anticipation.

"Go on," she urged.

"Okay, okay!" Hermione joked, like they were pressuring her. "So his fan club left, and he sat down at my table, reading. We were just sitting there studying and then he looked up and asked…"

"Vould you like to go the ball vith me?"

"Oh my God!" squealed Parvati while Ginny hugged Hermione.

"That's wonderful, Hermione," Luna said warmly. "You said yes, right?"

"Yes, of course!"

There was more squealing and hugging and shouting, and then Ginny said, "I have news too. I'm… I'm going to the dance with Neville."

"Ginny—that's great! Wait… you're not…?" Hermione asked.

"No!" Ginny cried. "No, not like that. We're going as friends. Nothing more. I'm still on Harry. But… Ron said… he said Harry should just go with me, since he didn't have a date. And I had to say no, I couldn't."

Parvati trained her eyes to the pool-sized bathtub and kept them there.

"Oh, Ginny," Luna sighed, hugging her best friend. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Ginny smiled. "At least I can go, right?" Then she covered her mouth with he hands. "Oh, no, Luna… I didn't mean it like that! I'm so sorry."

Luna's hurt eyes softened. "It's all right.

"We'll get you a date," Hermione said determinedly. "I'll make sure of it. Maybe Ron could take you. Or Harry!"

"No, Harry couldn't," Parvati said with a resigned tone ash she turned back to the circle of girls. "Harry's taking me."

**Da-da-da-dun!!! Cliff hanger! Forgive me, please. You guys know the drill. Read, reveiw, enjoy. But especailly the reveiw part. I really liked this part, in the prefect's bathroom. Ig to the idea because I was thinking about how when Hermione said she was already going eith someone, Ginny said, "She's not lying." Tell me what you thought!**


	3. Blowout

And so the World stopped turning. Ginny could hardly breath as she turned to look at Parvati; suddenly her beautiful friend seemed very ugly, almost repulsive.

"What?" she breathed.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry, but he asked me and I didn't have a date… anyway, it's not like you could have gone with him, you're going with Neville. He even asked you before me—sort of. And you said no, so it's not like I'm betraying you or anything…" She trailed off.

"Ginny, say something," Parvati begged.

"You didn't know I was going with Neville until today, right now, and you didn't know he had asked me until a couple seconds ago, too. How could you? I've spent every past Friday gushing about how much I liked him, how much I hoped he would ask _me!"_

"I'm so sorry," Parvati pleaded. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"But you did anyway."

"Gin—"

"None of us even wanted you here!" Ginny stood up and faced Parvati, who stood too, her eyes full of sadness and regret. "Hermione brought Luna and me here—not you! You followed us here and Hermione was too nice to throw you out on your _ass_ like she should have."

Parvati's sadness vanished, and now the only emotion on her face was anger. Her brown eyes flashed furiously. "For your information, Ginny, I did know Neville had already asked you, and that you said yes because _he told me."_ She took a step towards Ginny and Ginny backed up. "And heard you in the Common Room, debating whether you should ask me and Lavender. You _all _said no to Lavender, but Luna and Hermione wanted me. You were the only one who said no."

She turned on her heel and stormed away without another word. Hermione and Luna stood in shock behind Ginny, staring at their friend with wide eyes. Hermione sighed. She picked up her cloak, and Parvati's, and left.

Luna shook her head, grabbed her cloak, and turned back to face her friend. "Ginny… "

"Don't."

She touched Gin's shoulder comfortingly and walked away.

* * *

Draco sat in his four-poster, idly flipping through his Potions book, toying with the idea of working on his homeowork. But he couldn't bring himself to do it, so he continued to uselessly flip pages. He heard something on the window, and turned to see his father's owl flying outside. Draco hastened to unlatch the window, and the bird flew in, dropped the letter, and flew out.

Draco grabbed the letter and tore it open excitedly. However, his heart sank when he read its contents.

_Draco, _

_I have just been visting with Parkinson, a colleague of mine. While I was there, he happened to mention the Yule Ball, which we have already discussed in our previous letters. He also said-- and this was most surprising-- that his daughter, Petunia has not yet been asked. (Petunia or Pansy, it's a flower that begins with P. Her name is irrelevant.) I thought I had been very clear, Draco, that Pansy (or Petunia) is a smart match. We would ahve even more money, be even closer with Parkinson and my Boss, and be even more intimidating. She is a Slytherin pure blood. Draco, be reasonable. Ask her to the Yule Ball. Offer to take her to Hogsmeade. I look forward to seeing you over the holidays, and hearing all about the Yule Ball. Be alone in the Common Room at 3:15 a.m._

_ Father_

Draco clenched his fist and grabbed his quill. The last sectence's meaning was clear. If you come home for Christmas and I find out you didn't go with Pansy, there will be Hell to pay.

_Father, _

_Her name is Pansy. I have a few Slytherin pure bloods in mind, Father, Pansy is not the only one. Yes, I understand. I will take your letter into consideration._

_Tell mother I miss her, and that I look forward to seeing her over the holidays. 3:15 is fine. I'll be there alone. Unless Pansy insists on waiting up with me, and I'm sure that anything you say to me, you can say in front of my bride of your choice, Father. I'll see you soon._

_ Draco_

The contents of his father's letter was completely clear. His letter had really read:

_Draco, _

_I have just been visting with Parkinson, a fellow Death Eater. While I was there, he mentioned the deal I made with him, which I told you about and you had better agree to. He also said that his daughter, Petunia has not yet been asked. (Petunia or Pansy, it's a flower that begins with P. Her name is irrelavant.) I thought I had been very clear, Draco, that you are going to marry that girl for me. We would have even more money, be even closer with Voldemort, and be even more intimidating a family. Mudbloods would be terrified. She is a Slytherin pure blood. Be smart. You don't want to be beaten again, do you? Ask her to the Yule Ball. Offer to take her to Hogsmeade. If you come home for Christmas and I find out you didn't go with Pansy, there will be Hell to pay. I'm going to say all this without code at 3:15 a.m. in the Slytherin Common Room._

_ Without any affection because the only reason I had you was because I wanted an heir and Narcissa a little brat like you,_

_ Your reluctant Father_

His very blood boiled as Draco thoguht about how he had once upon a time, looked up to his Father, threatened people with him. His father was important, and, though Draco never saw much of him, loved Draco very much... or so he'd thought. But no. His father didn't love him. Once he had loved his mother with all his heart. They had been a very happy couple. Then Voldemort had come. he had torn apart Draco's family, along with millions of others.

Later that evening, at 3:15, Draco snuck downstairs and sat by the fire in an armchair, waiting. His father's face popped out of the fire suddenly, and Draco didn't even jump. He was used to the secret meetings and sudden appearances. "Hello, Father," Draco greeted coolly as he crouched by the fire.

"Draco," hissed Mr. Malfoy angrily. "If I could come out of this fire and strangle you, I would, you insolent brat. That girl is our future. The Dark Mark is clearer and clearer, every day. He is returning, Draco, and I... I will soon be in danger that you cannot imagine."

"What about me?" Draco asked coldly. "Remember, once upon a time, Father, when you still cared about me and Mother? When we were a family? You would come home every night and kiss her hello. You would play with me until dinner, and after dinner you and Mother and I would dance around the fire to music. You loved her, and you still do under that rock you call your heart. What would she want? She would want for me what you used to have with her, and you and I both know it. She loves me and wants me to happy, unlike you. Pansy would be just as miserable as Mother is."

"You... you," Lucius choked. "You know nothing of my life! You know _nothing_ of what I'm going through."

"And you know nothing of what I'm going through!" Draco shouted, standing up. "You think I can be happy, knowing I have to marry that brat up there?" He jabbed his thumb in the direction of the Girl's Domitory. "You think I'm happy, knowing you've murdered children, parents, human beings? I have no choices. My life had been planned from the moment you joined up with you precious _Dark Lord. You think I can live with myself, knowing what's next for me?_"

Lucius glared at his son. "I did this for your mother," he spat. "If I didn't live this life, she would be dead."

"Better happy and dead and miserable and alive!" Draco retorted. "You could have gone into hiding, accepted the help Dumbledore and the Order offered you! You could have saved her death and sadness, but you were too proud."

"Someone's coming," Draco said suddenly. "Go; get out of here."

And so he was gone. No matter how much Draco despised his father, thye were family. And they had to have each other's backs.

Draco crouched down behind the chair and hid. Blaise came into veiw.

"Hello? Hello!" he called. "Malfoy? You down here?" He waited, btu there was only silence. "Huh. That's odd... I thought I heard..." he trailed off for a moment and then shook his head. "I'm going back to sleep."


	4. Diamond Necklace

**THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ: Please note that this is Chapter Four, not Chapter Two. If you haven't already read two and three, please go back and read them. Otherwise this probably won't make any sense. I thought I should mention this because a lot of people gave some really nice comments on Chapter One, but not 2 or 3. Those chapters might have just been really bad, but I thought I should clarify.**

**I don't own anything! Enjoy.**

Luna walked over to Seamus Finnagin and smiled at him. Today she had worn her best shirt and skirt, without the tie, hoping that someone would see how good she looked. Parvati had given her some makeup, and had expertly applied it only a few seconds ago, in the privacy of the Prefect's Bathroom.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey, Luna," Seamus replied, surprised to see her looking… well, good. Luna usually was unconcerned with how she looked, but today was a special occasion. Today, Luna was getting a date to the Yule Ball. "You look great."

Luna laughed and flipped her hair. "Thanks. You too."

Seamus blushed. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," Luna sighed, thinking of the ball and Neville.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

Seamus really was sweet, and Luna felt bad for using him. But she was only going to ask him as friends. "Well… I don't have a date to the Yule Ball," she confessed. "I only want to go as friends with someone—I'm not interested in dating." _Dating_ _anyone but Neville._ "But no one's asked me."

"Oh." Seamus was uncomfortable. After a pause, he said, "Well, would you like to go with me? You know—as friends."

Luna lit up. "Really?"

"Sure," Seamus agreed. "It'll be more fun to go with a friend and not have to worry about it being awkward, right?"

Luna grinned. This was exactly what she wanted. "Right. Thank you!" She hugged him, and then pulled back, blushing. "I'll see you there, then."

"Right," Seamus responded. "Bye, Luna."

Draco Malfoy watched the whole exchange with a sinking heart from a shady corner. His throat felt dry as she walked happily away. It felt like his heart had stopped beating. Draco turned and hurried back to the Slytherin table. Pansy sat next to Blaise, flirting with him. Draco knew she planned to ask him if Draco didn't ask her first. But he had to have a date.

"Pansy," he began.

She looked up and smiled flirtatiously. "Yes, Draco?"

"Would you like to go to the ball with me?" The words were ripped from his mouth.

She stood up. "I would love to. Took you long enough," she sneered as an afterthought and walked away.

Draco rolled his eyes and sat down next to Blaise.

"Lucky man," Blaise told him. "She's hot. If you weren't going to ask her, I would have." He smirked and bent back over his Potions homework.

_I wish you could have had her,_ Draco thought bitterly as he watched Luna bending over her homework, studiously taking notes at the Ravenclaw table. _I wish I could have Luna._

* * *

"You've spoiled everything!" Hermione shouted at Ron.

"What's going on?" asked Harry, arriving at the scene just in time to see Hermione raise her hand, ready to slap Ron across the face. But her lower lip trembled for a half a second, and then she slowly lowered it. A tear rolled down her cheek and she blew by them, determined not to let either of her best friends see her cry.

Luna watched Hermione burst into tears before she even rounded the corner. She turned to see Seamus also watching. "Do you mind if—?"

"Go," Seamus nodded with a smile.

Luna hurried after her, and found Hermione sitting on the floor crying. "Oh, Hermione," Luna whispered, crouching next to her friend. "I'm sorry."

"He's… he's ruined everything," she choked out.

Luna patted Hermione's back. "I know. I know."

"He only asked me because he didn't have anyone else as a date…." Hermione shook her head. "And then he throws a fit like a child when I show up with someone more handsome and more kind than he is!" She wiped her tears away roughly and kicked off her heals. "And Harry will side with Ron, as he always does." 'She lowered her face into her hands.

"I'm sorry," Luna sighed. "I really am."

Ginny appeared and knelt on her other side. "It's okay. It's going to be okay, I promise you." She wiped away a tear. "He's an idiot…"

She smiled tearfully, just as Parvati approached. She took Hermione's hand and held it tightly. "Ginny, I'm sorry," she said, her eyes pleading for forgiveness.

* * *

"Aren't you going to ask me to dance?" Pansy asked, annoyed.

"No," snapped Draco, sitting next to Blaise with his arms crossed. He glared across the room. He was really looking at Seamus, glaring at him. He had come with Luna, and already Draco hated him. He had never really noticed Seamus before, and he knew that they had agreed to come as friends, but they had danced all night.

Were they together?

No. No, they couldn't be.

Pansy stared down at him. "Fine, then." She turned and stormed off to flirt with the Durmstrang students.

Blaise watched her go. "Well, I did warn you," he said. He stood up and followed. "Hey, Pansy, wait up!" She turned to him.

"Yes?"

"Dance with me?"

The two of them went off to the dance floor, and Draco remained, looking for Luna. She wasn't with Seamus, her date, or Ginny Weasley, her best friend. Sometimes Draco saw her with Granger, and Parvati Patil, too, but today she wasn't with them either.

She wasn't anywhere. Draco started to worry. He stood up and left the ballroom, looking left and right for her. Usually she was skipping down the hallway, humming. Not tonight.

"Thanks, you guys," he heard Granger mumble. Parvati and Ginny were helping her up and holding her hands, walking her back to the Gryffindor Common room. Luna waved as they walked off. Draco concealed himself in the shadows and followed her as she walked off.

Luna opened her purse and pulled out a huge stack of posters. She waved her wand and stuck on to the wall she was passing. She didn't appear to going anywhere in particular. The signs read:

MISSING

A pair of blue sandals, a Coke-bottle necklace, a pair of flip flops, three Ravenclaw ties, and a diamond necklace*

If found, please return to Luna Lovegood.

*This diamond necklace is very valuable and has great sentimental valuable to Luna. If found, please return immediately.

Draco felt a spark of anger. Luna obviously had not misplaced all these things. Who could lose a diamond necklace, shoes, and ties? Where would they all go? These things had been stolen. Maybe the other things were a little bit okay… maybe. But a diamond necklace? And obviously someone very special had given it to Luna.

"Do you need any help?" Draco asked suddenly.

Luna turned around and smiled. "I wondered if you'd ask."

Draco blinked. "How did you—?"

"You're not very quiet, you know," Luna laughed. But she wasn't teasing him—she was laughing like it was a joke.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew I was there?"

"You didn't want me to know," Luna replied simply.

Draco processed this. "Oh. Well, do you need help?"

"That would be nice," Luna said in her dreamy fashion. She handed him a stack of posters and put one up on the wall as they passed it.

"So, they really stole all of this?"

Luna looked up at him in surprise. "No, of course not."

Draco stopped walking. "You mean you just misplaced it all?"

"No," Luna explained. "They didn't steal it, they just… borrowed it."

"Do they plan on giving it back? Do you know who 'borrowed' it?" The air quotes were clear in his voice. Luna turned around, stopped walking, and faced him. She smiled.

"No, but these things always turn up."

"What about the diamond necklace?" he demanded.

Luna's eyes darkened. "Well… I'm a bit nervous about that." She began walking faster, putting more posters up as she walked. "I don't know if someone would give it back. It's very beautiful, you see. And… well, I just think that whoever borrowed it might have… Intended on not giving it back."

* * *

When Draco got into the Common Room that night, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle were all sitting by the fire talking. When they saw him, Pansy sat up straight and Blaise made a face.

"Draco! Where have you been?" Pansy called, scooting over and making room for him between her and Blaise.

"Around," Draco replied distantly. Instead of sitting next to her, he opted for the armchair in between Crabbe and Goyle. "I didn't feel well," he lied, "so I left early."

"How do you feel now?"

"Fine," Draco snapped. "Do you think I would be here if I still felt sick?"

Pansy fell silent and leaned back on the couch. Blaise reached into his pockets with a grin. "Check this out, you all," he said, and pulled out a gorgeous necklace. It had a diamond in a heart shape hanging on a silver chain. "It's for you," Blaise told Pansy. "I stole it from Loony."

Draco felt his stomach drop uncomfortably.

Pansy examined it. "It's gorgeous, Blaise." She held up her hair and turned her back to him. "Put it on for me?"

Draco snatched it from Blaise's hand.

"A little jealous, are we, Draco?" Pansy asked.

"Jealous? Of him? You're an annoying, whiny, desperate, bratty flirt, Parkinson. Why in the world would I be jealous of Blaise—he's got put up with you now like I had to for years!"

Pansy's face contorted.

"What's you problem, Malfoy?" she snapped. He didn't have a response. He knew he couldn't tell them he liked Luna.

"Give the necklace back, man," Blaise said. He held out his hand.

"No! It's hers," Draco refused angrily.

"Who's? Loony's?"

Draco stood up. "You have no right to take it from her! You don't even know her!" he yelled at his friend. He dropped the necklace in his robe pockets. "I'm not giving it back."

"What the hell, Draco? A week ago you would have found this hilarious. What's wrong with you?" Blaise stood too. "And it's not like you know her either! What're you, standing up for the losers now?"

"She's not a loser," he defended her automatically.

"Really? I guess soon you'll be pals with Potter?"

"Shut up! Shut up," Draco snapped at him.

"What, so now you like him? What is going on with you? So you're friends with Potter and Weasley? Are you dating the Mudblood Granger now, too?"

Draco drew his wand and pointed it at Blaise. "I'm warning you, Blaise, shut up. Shut up right now."

"Are you part of their gang?" he jeered. "Are you going out for the Loser Squad?" Blaise drew his wand too. "Are you threatening me? You're not the only one who knows how to play with spells, Malfoy." He scoffed. "Has the Mudblood been giving you lessons?"

"_Stupefy!" _Draco stuffed his wand back into his pockets. I don't need lessons," he said coldly.


	5. Read it

I know you all hate this, but this is **important****.**__**Very**__**important**_**.**_

Okay, so, now that I've gotten that out of the way, I have a confession. I'm so torn. Really torn, like, majorly, completely, undecided. For one thing, I have basically already written out two completely different ends o the story. Well, different for four main characters. On one hand, I am in love with a couple that I've created… but that's not for another couple new chapters that I can't wait to post! They're really adorable together, and totally perfect for each other, and completely in love… well, unless I decide to break them up. Which would be tragic… except that I love Draco and Luna together. I'm not saying who Luna would end up with otherwise, I want it to be a surprise. So please, please, please vote!

So my problem is this:

Draco or Luna?

Or…

Draco or Ginny?

We're putting it to a vote!

Now keep in mind, I may not even listen to your vote, but the point is that I want you guys to tell med your opinion. It's important to me to know what you guys want. Right now, the only **real** couple I've introduced is Draco and Luna, but that is all going to change in the next years to come. I've mapped it out, but I have to commit to one of the two.

Okay, also, I'm not setting up a poll. I'm new to Fan fiction, and the polls confuse me, and I know that some people are also new, and they have no idea how to vote, but I want to hear their opinion. So all I want you to do is review the Author's Note, or coming chapters, and tell me what you think for your vote in the review, amongst whatever else you think.

Sorry again for the Author's Note, I know it's annoying. Buh-bye!


	6. December TwentySecond

"Blaise!" shrieked Pansy, jumping up from her perch on the couch. She stood next to him. "Draco!"

He didn't reply. Fingering the necklace in his pocket, he stalked swiftly out of the Common Room, ignoring the shocked shouts and feet hurrying after him. He turned a sharp left and hid in the corner, breathing heavily, leaning against the stone wall.

"I think he went that way!" someone called, and the whole crowd rushed after the direction they speculated he'd run in. Draco snickered, and then hurried on his way, keeping out an eye for Luna. He followed the posters and found her sitting on the window bench, staring out the window.

Her eyes were wide and tear-filled. She hastily wiped at them, shaking her head.

"Luna?"

She whipped around, sad eyes wide. "Oh… Draco. Hello."

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, coming closer.

"Nothing," she denied. "Nothing's wrong."

"What were you doing?" he asked carefully, coming to sit across from her on the huge window seat.

"I was…," she hesitated. "I was looking at the moon." She turned back, staring out the window. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"You know what's even more beautiful?" Draco held up the necklace so that it glittered in the moonlight, and Luna gasped, turning to face him happily. Her eyes were so happy that Draco was taken aback. Who had given her the necklace? An old boyfriend, a relative? A present boyfriend? The thought made him angry, but he pushed it aside.

"Oh, Draco—thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cried, and threw her arms around him. She hugged him to her for a couple of seconds, then released him She held it in her hand tightly for a moment before bringing it to her face and looking at it, examining it to make sure it hadn't been broken or hurt in any way.

"Oh, Draco," she whispered, the tears coming to her eyes again. "Thank you… so much. So, so much."

He leaned forward. "What's _wrong, _Luna?" he whispered. "Tell me."

"I… I…." She sighed, took a deep breath, and stood up. She paced back and forth for a minute before saying, "Look. This won't be easy for me. To explain, I mean. So don't interrupt please. Just… just listen." She paused. "Okay. Years ago, on December 22, my mother…" she paused, took a breath, and continued, a tear spilling over. "She passed away."

Draco sucked in a sharp breath in shock.

"And she used to wear that locket every day. It was a gift from my father to her, for their wedding. She loved it so much. The day before she died," Luna continued, the tear falling faster now, "she gave it to me. She said to treasure it always. To wear it always. She didn't know she was going to die then. But she said she wanted me to have it."

Draco could barely restrain himself from going over to her, drying her tears, and holding her tight.

"The day that is was lost, borrowed, stolen… what ever you want to call it, it was the day… the day… the day when she… it was December 22." Luna then burst into tears, covering her face with her hands. Draco jumped up and started over to her, but she stopped him. "Stay there."

She said it so darkly, so determinedly that he did as he was told.

"When I woke up that morning, already ready for it to be a horrible day, like it was then… and I saw the necklace was gone…. It was like waking up that morning all over again and discovering that yet another piece of her was gone, too. It was like losing her all over again, but this time it was worse, because I was disappointing her too." She swallowed hard. "She would be disappointed in me now."

Draco ignored his yearning to comfort her and sat back against the window, shaking his head. "No. I don't think she would."

"She used to tell me, 'Be strong, Luna. Always be strong.'" She looked away, out the window, her eyes somehow focusing on the moon, but at the same time, looking far beyond it, years away. "I'm not being strong. Crying. Being sad." She shook her head. "I can tell it emotionlessly. That she died, you know, in an accident, experimenting? But… not this story."

"Maybe," Draco whispered tenderly, "being strong doesn't mean bottling up your emotions."

* * *

**Okay, guys, I am sooo stuck. Urgh. Okay, so, this next part of Chapter Five may not be that great. I had a serious case of Writer's Block. I am not one of those authors, though, that says they have Writer's Block and uses that as an excuse for not updating or short chapters. So here goes:**

Ron sighed. All right, it was time for the truth—he liked Hermione. It seemed to him he'd liked her for forever. If he was being totally and completely honest, he loved her since she'd taken the blame for the troll in the girl's bathroom. He just hadn't known it then. Ron didn't even know when he'd realized it. It seemed like he had just known forever.

He didn't know why. There were all these beautiful girls all over, and even more of them now that Beauxbatons had come. But there was Hermione, always with her nose stuck in a book, frowning at him, getting angry, and he couldn't stop looking at her.

But the way he'd asked her— "Hermione, you're a girl…." He didn't know why he'd asked like that, either. He'd just been so careful not to sound desperate that he'd ended up coming off as rude, and arrogant, and just plain offensive. But why Viktor Krum? Why not someone he could measure up to, or at the very least compete with? Viktor Krum, famous Quidditch player… that was impossible.

Ron grabbed his Krum figure and tried to rip off the head, but in his anger he could barely see and ripped off the arm instead. He shredded the rest of the moving figure, and threw it over at the wall. He slipped out the his four-poster and went down to the Common Room, shaking his head angrily.

Hermione sat in a armchair with a book open in her lap, but she was soundly asleep, eyes closed, breathing steadily. Ron sat down next to her, brushing the hair away from her face and sighed. "I'm sorry, Hermione," he whispered softly before standing up, taking the book off her lap, and picking her up. He carried her to the couch and laid her down gently.

"Sweet dreams," Ron said softly as he tip toed upstairs and back into the Boy's Dormitory.

Hermione's eyes flashed open and she sat up on the couch. "Ron?" she whispered, looking around for the familiar red-headed boy. "Ron, was that you?" But no one was there.

_Great, _thought Hermione. _Not only do you think about him all the time, even when you're with Viktor, but you also dream about him?_ She stared out the window at the stars twinkling at her with small, pleased smile she couldn't keep off her face. _But it was an awfully sweet dream, _she thought happily.

_ * * *_

Luna leaned closer to Draco and closed her eyes, and Draco's heart beat faster. He leaned in, too, his breathing shallow, his heart pounding wildly.

"No," Luna whispered, suddenly pulling back. She jumped up from her perch next to him on the window seat. "Good night," she said distantly. "Thanks again for the necklace, Malfoy. It means a lot to me."

And she raced off, instead of her usual skipping around happily, usually humming and singing, leaving Draco to stare off after, wondering if he'd entirely misread the situation between them.

* * *

**Like I said before, so, so, so, so stuck. But I will persevere! Ha-ha. Even though it probably won't be good. Like at all. But I guess… here you are….**

Dean lay in bed after the Yule Ball, doing some thinking. While he was there, he felt his eyes stray to Parvati, who looked gorgeous in her hot pink robes. He felt really bad about it. After all, Lavender had been his date. but then, Parvati had stormed off, leaving Harry sitting next to Ron while she danced with a Durmstrang guy.

Lavender hadn't seemed to enjoy the night with him either, and she had ended up dancing with other guys while Dean watched Seamus jealously. He seemed to b having the time of his life with Luna Lovegood, who looked amazing in her blue robes, and they had danced the night away. Who would've thought Luna Lovegood, of all people, would be the one with the most guys staring at her. The robes showed off her curves perfectly, her hair flew around her while she pun in a blonde curtain, and she could dance like it was nobody's business.

Lot's of people had been staring at her, including, and this was what Dean found most interesting-- Draco Malfoy, looking brooding and bored as usual.

Dean rolled his eyes and turned over in the bed. Girls were so unpredictable.

**We so are not, are we, girls? Ha-ha. Just pay attention and we wouldn't be so surprising. :-)**

**Okay. Short chapter, and pretty bad, but there was a ton of foreshadowing in this chapter that I hope you'll appreciate! Please comment, subscribe, all that jazz… you know.**


	7. Willow Tree

**Finally!! The wait is over! Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha! I'm so happy to be done with Year Four—I only put it in there for background information.**

**Okay. Here you go!**

**Oh, and by the way, I'm cancelling the poll. I'll have you vote when we get to seventh year. Okay… enjoy!**

** Fifth Year**

Luna Lovegood hurried into a room that Hermione said they should meet. She stepped inside and touched her hand to the diamond necklace she wore, glittering on her chest. A small, secretive smile light up her face and she joined her friends. Luna ducked her head shyly.

She had come alone, without Ginny, oddly enough, because she had been in the Owlery, and Ginny had been in the Common Room. "Hello, Hermione," Luna greeted her friend.

"Luna," Hermione cried, hugging the girl. "It's great to see you. Come on in…. quickly, now…."

Luna stepped in to the wand, hung up her coat on the rack with a flick of her wand, and greeted Ginny, who was talking to Dean.

Gin walked over to Luna. "Where were you?"

"Oh, the Owlery," Luna replied. "Had to send a letter home."

Once the DA lesson was over, Luna hurried out of the crowd and out of the castle. She loved DA more then anything—almost. There was one thing—or, more specifically, one person—that she loved being with even more than she loved going to DA with all her best friends. She passed the greenhouses and was still running when she caught sight of a tall figure in black robes leaning against them.

He smirked teasingly at her. "Someone's eager to see someone."

Luna laughed, stepped forward, and kissed him. "Yes, I am," she murmured, their fingers intertwining as the kissed again. "Now, come on, you! Someone's going to, A, see us and B, tell on us."

"No one will," he replied with a laugh. "You're so paranoid."

"You ought to be more worried," she scolded him, still tugging on his arm. "Considering you're the one who doesn't want anyone knowing."

He laughed. "I would think that you wouldn't want your friends knowing."

"Oh, shut up," Luna snapped at him, pulling him into the safe, shady spot under a tree. "Maybe I don't—you don't want yours knowing. After all, you are a Dark wizard," she teased him happily, reaching over to grab his hand.

"Sure I am."

"Of course!"

"I swear, Luna, you are so full of it."

She laughed. "I know."

They talked, laughed and kissed for the next thirty minutes under their willow tree. Its long branches blew serenely with the wind, creating a kind of music swirling around them. They were the very picture of a perfect, happy couple—except for the fact that they were a secret.

"Love you, Luna Lovegood," he said as he helped her up with a sweet smile.

"Love _you,"_ she replied, tapping his nose with her pointer finger, "Draco Malfoy."

* * *

"Hey, guys," Hermione whispered as she appeared at the entrance to the Prefect's Bathroom. She glanced around at her friends. "Where's Luna?"

"I have no idea," Ginny replied truthfully. "I really haven't seen that much of her lately. I mean, during the night we usually go do something, but she's gone, we don't come to DA together, she's late to our meetings…"

"When the three of us tried to plan that Hogsmeade trip," Parvati added in, "remember how she said she couldn't come? That she was staying home to study or something."

"She's been really MIA lately," Hermione agreed.

"Mia?" asked Ginny, confused.

"Yeah. It means missing in action," Hermione explained. "Well, we can't go in without her. She'd be stuck out here." She sighed. "We really need to tell her to get here earlier."

Right on cue, Luna barreled into the trio, panting. Her face was flushed and red, but her eyes were bright with happiness. "I'm so sorry," she gasped to her friends, clutching her side and trying to catch her breath. "Almost got… caught," she lied.

"Oh! Filch?" asked Parvati.

Luna nodded. She waited to calm down, then whispered, "Let's get inside before he comes after me again," she insisted, and was the first through the door after Hermione said the password.

"Jesus, Luna," Ginny yawned. "Filch's got a bad leg, and there's only so fast a cripple can move." Ginny, who had lost her awkwardness and shyness over the summer of fourth year, fluidly sat Indian style, tossed back her fiery orange hair, and rolled her eyes at her best friend.

Luna also looked ten times better than last year. Her hair had grown out, she'd gotten side bangs, and grown a few inches. She looked beautiful and elegant in a dreamy sort of way. She sat too, with her legs folded to the left side, and giggled. "He wasn't far behind," she defended herself.

Hermione frowned at them. "Come on. Oath time, remember?"

The two girls stood up, swore on their honors with Hermione and Parvati, and then sat back down.

"Parvati, you first," Ginny instructed with a smile.

"Nothing much," Parvati said. "Only Dean asked me out to Hogsmeade," she giggled happily. "He did it as we were both leaving DA. I'd been thinking he might be interested, and I pretended to be talking to Harry, and I saw him hanging back, but Harry said he had to leave—get to class—and then it was just me and him. Then he just asked me!"

"That's awesome," Ginny told her with a grin. "Nothing much is going on with me. Harry's so interested in Cho, I don't think he's going to notice at all, no matter how I change." She sighed.

Hermione put her hand on Ginny's shoulder. "Don't you change yourself for Harry. Don't change yourself for anyone."

Ginny smiled gratefully. "What about you?"

"You guys know how I like Ron, But Viktor is so sweet, and _kind_ to me. He would know how to be a good boyfriend, and I think that over the summer I _will_ go see him—but only for a week." Hermione paused, biting her lip. "I mean, it's really not fair to string him along, is it? I really, really like him, but I really, really like Ron too."

She shrugged guiltily. "When I visit him, I'm sure he's going to ask me… to be his girlfriend. I'm going to explain that I really like him, but I'm not ready for that yet."

Parvati leaned forward. "Are you going to ask him to wait?"

"Wait for what?"

"Well, you're not ready for a relationship, right? So are you going to ask him to wait until you are? Because then when you are you have no choice but to be with him, and maybe by then you'll have someone else," she clarified.

"Oh." Hermione thought. "I don't really think its fair to ask him to wait."

Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Luna?" Hermione asked the girl, who had been quiet during the whole conversation. "Anything new?"

Luna turned back to the group. "You know me—head in the clouds, not on Cloud Nine."

They giggled, but Ginny turned to the blond girl. "What about Neville?"

"Neville? No. I'm over him," Luna clarified. She smiled. "I've been over him for a while."

"Well, you should have told us!" Hermione said. "That's what this is for."

Luna smiled sweetly at her friends. "It's not a big deal, especially compared to everything that you guys have going on. But, you know, it's not so huge." She shrugged.

"It is big," Parvati insisted. "You are a big deal, Luna. You're our friend. And just because we talk about ourselves a lot, doesn't mean we aren't interested about your stuff, too." She smiled encouragingly at her shy friend. "You can tell us anything."

* * *

Luna hugged her books to her chest and walked faster down the corridor. Parvati's words echoed in her head, making her sick to her stomach. How long had she been dating Draco? How long had she been lying to her friends? Since forever, it seemed. Since she'd started to have feelings for him. Since they'd started going out.

Luna hadn't felt guilty before—she'd been too happy to feel guilty. She loved Draco, she really did. But she couldn't tell her friends. It would hurt them so much. She loved them. And it would hurt them that she was going out with Draco Malfoy—for God's sake, they hated him. She couldn't stand it. The people she loved hated each other.

Parvati's words made her sick.

_You are a big deal, Luna. You're our friend. And just because we talk about ourselves a lot, doesn't mean we aren't interested about your stuff, too. You can tell us anything._

_You can tell us anything._

Sure I can, Luna thought bitterly to herself. I can tell Hermione I'm in love with a guy who calls her Mudblood. I can tell Ron and Ginny I'm dating someone who makes fun of their wealth and their red ahir and freckles. I'll just go ahead and let Harry know that I'm secretly seeing his enemy who made fun of his dead mother and father.

Sure I can.

Luna's sadness soon became anger. Why should she have to lie to them? Why should she have to be going around in secret?

Once she reached the tree, Luna was boiling mad. Draco was leaning against the tree comfortably.

"Hey, sweetie," he greeted her.

"Don't you go doing that!" she said vehemently.

"Doing what?" he asked, hands up, palms facing her, a bewildered expression on his pale face.

"Calling me 'sweetie' and being all kind and perfect and sweet!" she ranted. "I can't stand it! I just can't lie to them anymore! I can't sneak around, and I can't pretend like nothing's wrong anymore!" She paused and bit her lip. "I can't come here with you and be happy, because I'm not! I not happy, Draco."

"Luna—," Draco tried, but she took a threatening step forward and he fell silent.

"Don't! I'm not happy lying to the people that I love. And I can't spend time with them without feeling guilty." She shook her head. "A girl needs girlfriends—people that she can talk to and they can talk to her. People to depend on and laugh with. I needs guy friends, too! I need my friends, and I just…"

Tears began to fall.

He started forward, hugged her close.

She rested her head and against his strong chest for a second or two before pulling away. She wiped at the tears hastily and took a couple steps back.

"It's fine. I'm just feeling really tense right now. We're good, just—just forget it. I'll see you later."

With that, she turned and ran back to the castle, the tears flowing freely behind her, leaving Draco behind.

**What did you think? Okay, I'm not posting the next chapter until I get at least five reviews! So make it happen, people... tell people about my story. **

**Reveiw or no chapter! Your choice.**


	8. Review It

**Two words to say: One Review. One. That's it. Seriously, people, I know I have had more reviews than that, on the first chapter. A bunch of people have subscribed, which means I KNOW you've read the chapter. Even if you hated it, tell me what you thought! Do you want the next chapter? Or not? If you've read the chapter, review it! Pretty please? With whipped cream and cherries on top?**

**If you do, the day after I get five reviews, I'll write the next chapter. How's that? Okay, go on now, review! Oh, and I want to thank ****Lizziekaerocks77—you rock—for reviewing every chapter! Thanks, Lizzie. Okay, now people, review!**

**Or else. :-)**


	9. Three

**Two reviews. Really guys? Come on, please? Just three more. I know that at least five people have read.**

**So why haven't they reviewed? I'm really not picky. Just a simple, Good chapter! is fine with me. Or even a, I hated this chapter. but if you did, please explain why so that I can be able to fix it.**

**Seriously, it's not fair to the people that did review. Three more. :-)**


	10. Bad or Good

**Okay, you guys, I'm serisouly not going to continue if I don't get reviews. I'm dead serious, I'm not just going to be like, Oh, whatever, I'll still write.**

**I'm not going to keep writing if no one will tell me what they think. Just wanted to say that. It's not fair to people like who have reviewed.**

**Please reveiw, if you read. I'm going to make this the easiest possible.**

**Either write, Good or Bad in your review. That's it. Doesn't take much. Good is g-o-o-d. **

**Four letters. Or you could go with Badif you didn't like it. B-a-d.**

**That's it.**


	11. Dumbledore

"Come on!" Luna cried, pulling Draco's arm as she flew down the hallway. She pulled him to a stop in from an empty wall and turned to face him, her excited face suddenly serious. "Okay. Now what I'm about to show you means almost as much to me as you do."

Draco frowned. "Okay."

"And so obviously it means a lot to me."

He nodded once, cautiously.

"But just because I'm showing this to you, doesn't mean I'm telling them about us. We are, in that room, strictly friends." She smiled apologetically. "I'm just not ready to tell them quite yet."

"Now come on," she said excitedly, opening the door in front of them.

"Wait—there was no door—just a second ago…"

"This," Luna said proudly, "is Dumbledore's Army." She threw out her arms, proudly showing off her friends. Neville was struggling to produce a Patronus, while Ginny's, a horse, and Hermione's, an otter, swirled around the room.

Ginny's horse neighed loudly, tossing its mane and gaining speed. Hermione's otter swam as if in the water. Both Gin and Hermione looked at their Patonuses fondly.

Parvati shot hers into the air; a prancing, cunning fox trotted around with the otter and horse. Everyone was concentrating so hard on their happy memory that no one had noticed Luna's arrival, and certainly not her unexpected guest.

"They're so cute!" cooed Parvati happily, watching her fox.

Harry looked up and over at her. "Don't you go getting too fond of them," he cautioned. "They're not pets, Parvati, the purpose is to protect you. Mind you, it's much harder when—," he cut himself off, staring at Malfoy.

"What're you doing here?" he asked in a low, deadly voice, moving swiftly away from Neville and towards Draco, drawing his wand. "What are you playing out, Malfoy?"

"Nothing," he defended himself quickly. "I mean, Luna—"

"I brought him," Luna said, stepping forward.

"Luna!" He's a Malfoy! That alone make him untrustworthy."

"No," Luna disagreed serenely. "That is just a name. That says nothing about who he is." Her voice had a gentle reproof in it. "I would expect you, Harry, to understand that."

His eyes narrowed. "I don't trust him," he snapped.

Luna's voice shook as she decided between her friends and her boyfriend. But she didn't choose either one of them as she took a step forward. She could choose to shrink back and say, '_you're right. I'm sorry. I'll go now.' _But she could also choose courage. And even though she was in Ravenclaw, not Gryffindor, she straightened up and raised her chin.

"I. Do."

Harry stared at his friend and looked at the boy she stood next to with the utmost loathing. "Don't expect me to explain anything to him," Harry muttered darkly, turning away from the two of them and moving over to the center of the room. "Like I was saying, you lot, it's much harder when you're up against an actual dementor. If I could just get a Bogart in here, that would be better, but even that doesn't really compare."

He turned back to Neville. "What's the happiest memory you have?"

"What's going on?" asked Draco, leaning closed to Luna as she made her way to the back of the room. "What is this stuff?"

"Patonuses," she replied. "Basically, they fight off dementors."

"How do you produce them?" he asked, looking around at the intense struggle on everyone's faces.

"Like this." She raised her wand and pictured, vividly, times with her mother. In her mind's eye, she pictured the photograph on her bedside table. Her mother and she were laughing with their arms happily around each other. Luna's memory took her back to when that shot had been taken.

Luna's mom hugged Luna close to her, laughing and smiling hugely at Mr. Lovegood, holding the camera. Luan giggled and looked proudly up at her mother.

"Luna, my Luna," she'd crooned just before they looked up at the camera and the flash went off.

Then her Patronus, a hare, burst forth from her wand and soared gracefully around the room.

Draco nodded, not very impressed. He didn't know how much effort it had taken her to cast one, because her life had not been very happy in the past. Her mother's death, of student's unkind words and behavior… overall, Luna had not had a happy childhood.

But the rest of the room look up in awe and began cheering and whistling and clapping.

"Luna," Harry cried, running over and hugging her. He picked her up, twirler her around, and set her gently back down, both of them laughing wildly and happily.  
"That's amazing—your first time, right?"

She nodded, so happy she could barely speak.

He hugged her tightly again and set her down. "That was amazing, it barely took you any effort at all."

Luna giggled and hugged him back while the other DA students crowded around her and patted her back.

And Draco turned away, feeling exceptionally uncomfortable.

* * *

At the end of the meeting, Neville had almost gotten a Patronus, but not quite. There were a handful of people that still needed help with it, and they were quite eager to work on it. Neville turned back to look at Luna and Draco, about to leave. Luna looked up, and caught his gaze.

He cast her a disappointed glance, and then for a split second gazed at Draco, but then he was gone.

Draco nudged Luna gently. "Go on. I have something to say."

She left with one worried look over her shoulder.

"Look." He blinked once but held his ground as Harry looked at him angrily. "I wanted to thank you. You know. For, uh… well, for trusting me. For letting me come here."

He looked back at Draco, unsmiling. "I don't trust you. I trust Luna."

With that, he blew past Malfoy and out of the Room of Requirement. But just before he left, Harry turned back and faced him. "And Malfoy? If you ruin this for all of them…"

Draco nodded. "I get it."

"You had better."

* * *

Neville checked his watch and then hurried out onto the grounds. He passed the Whomping Willow, and then several other willow trees scattered around the grounds.

He was going to get some Extra Credit for Herbology—not that he needed it. Herbology was the one subject the Neville shined in. And he loved it, too. The subject was so much fun. He slowed down, checking his watch again. He had plenty of time.

It was spring. The day was beautiful and breezy. Neville looked around the gorgeous scene. He spied a couple lounging under a willow tree. Happily laughing, they kissed quickly. Then they stood up, holding hands, and began to walk back to Hogwarts.

Neville watched as he leaned down for a kiss, and she stood on her tiptoes, pressing her lips against his.

They broke apart and smiled at each other. The girl ruffled his hair, laughing. Just as Neville, feeling like a spy, had turned away, the wind-chime-like sound traveled on the wind, reminding him of a laugh that belonged to his best friend. Neville spun around, scrutinizing them.

Luna. That was Luna. And the only person he knew with hair as pale, moonlight blond hair as Luna was… no. No! It couldn't be. Neville squinted harder against the sunlight, refusing to believe.

Malfoy. That was Malfoy. His Slytherin robes swirled in the wind, and they, both smiling, both laughing, grabbed hands and ran to the castle, where they kissed goodbye and parted.

Neville, unable to comprehend, wheeled around and ran.

* * *

Luna grabbed the card pile and shuffled. "You're really terrible at this, you know," she giggled with a smile.

"Come on. This one will be my round. You'll see."

Luna shook her head. "Okay, then. I will see."

The two of them had been playing cards for the last thirty minutes, and Luna had won every single game they had played. Her hair, held up with a blue ribbon, was twisted into an elegant knot at the nape of her neck. She wore dark jeans and a snow-white sweater, and overall looked like some kind of moon goddess. Draco wore jeans and a black jacket, looking as cute as could be. Together, the two of them would have been the cutest couple—if not for the Hogwarts robes, tossed on the ground nearby.

The two of them had forgotten their Houses for that moment—left them behind like they'd left their robes, and none of that mattered anymore, because they were together. But some time they would have to get up, put the robes back on, and go back to their lives where, no matter how they tried, would never include the other.

Slytherins and Ravenclaws just did not date. It just wasn't done.

Luna dealt the cards and they began to play. Just as Luna was about to put down her last win, they heard footsteps coming up the stairs to the Owlery. Luna's and Draco's heads snapped up in horror, their expressions identical. Luna grabbed his cards and her robes, shoving them pile into her pockets.

The footsteps got louder, and closer, and they echoed like giants storming towards them in Luna's mind. Her palms were sweaty as Draco pulled on his robes.

"What do we do?" she hissed.

Draco grabbed her hand and tugged her into a corner, both of them barely breathing as someone entered.

"Hello?" an all-too-familiar voice called, and Luna gasped.

"Ginny!" she whispered, her heart beating ten times faster than it already had been. Her best friend. Finding her and her secret boyfriend. Who used to call them names and tease them about their wealth. Her best friend. _Oh, God,_ Luna thought. _She would never forgive me._

She bit her lip, crossed her fingers, and prayed to God she wouldn't be found out.

Ginny turned around in a circle, and then drew her wand, eyes narrowed in a suspicious way Luna had seen many times. She tossed back her hair and turned around again, slowly this time, watching for an opponent. "I heard voices," she muttered to herself.

She threw a glance behind her shoulder and caught sight of a bottle of perfume lying on the floor. In the corner, Luna whimpered almost silently. _No, no, no, no,_ she begged in her mind. Ginny knew that perfume. Ginny knew it was Luna's.

"Luna?" Ginny asked aloud. "Luna, you here? Come on out!" She laughed playfully. "Where were you hiding?"

But Luna didn't respond. Ginny walked around the Owlery for a moment before deciding to just bring back the perfume. She sent a letter and then left.

Luna kissed Draco's cheek and smiled sweetly at him. "I love you."

"Love you too, but where are you going?"

"I have to go, she's going to be looking for me," Luna replied, letting go of his hand reluctantly. She kissed her lips one more time and ran off with a, "Love you!"

* * *

Hermione finished writing her letter to Viktor. It read,

_Dear Viktor,_

_I have had great times with you last year, and I've enjoyed having a pen friend to write to—write about my day, which I'm grateful that you, for one, are actually interested in, and even to write stories and even novels._

_You're a great friend to me, but, I have to tell you in order not to hurt you, noting else. I hope you don't take offense to this, because you are a wonderful friend and I would hate to lose you._

_ Your anxious friend,_

_ Hermione _

She put her quill back in the inkpot, sealed, her letter, and went off on her way to the Owlery. She was halfway there when Luna, panting, face red, hurtled down the staircase and right into her.

"Luna!" Hermione cried, steadying her friend. "What's wrong—where are you going?"

She shook her head. "I have to—late for…" She paused. "Meeting with McGonagall. I can't be late, I was last time!" She took off again, waving over her shoulder at her perplexed friend.

Hermione shook her head, and climbed back up the stairs. She had just gotten in through the doorway when she ran into Draco Malfoy. She stared at him. "Malfoy," she said coolly.

"Hi, Hermione," Draco replied, with a tone or any rude gesture. "How are you?"

She stared at him, absolutely shocked. There was no trace of sarcasm in his voice, or on her face. "Uh… fine?" she responded hesitantly, scrutinizing his face. The only emotion she could detect was fatigue. "And you?"

"I'm fine, too." His voice was unbelievably pleasant. "Sending a letter?"

"Yes." She paused. "Are you sleeping all right, Malfoy? You look exhausted."

"Lots of homework," he replied quickly.

She nodded. "I saw you come to Dumbledore's Army." Hermione smiled encouragingly. "You and Luna are friends now?" She smiled. "I think it's great, that Slytherins and Ravenclaws—and maybe even Gryffindors—being friends. We all have so much inter-house competition, that we don't have time to have friends outside of our own houses."

He nodded, saying nothing, but his face showed his agreement.

"So how long have you two been friends?"

"Not long," he said quickly. "Not long at all."

"Oh. Well, then, I'm surprised she brought you at all. Maybe she might have brought you later in the year, I guess, if you guys were friends. But Dumbledore's Army means a lot to Luna. And if you just recently became friends, I guess, you probably aren't that close yet."

Draco shrugged. "It seems cool."

She smiled and nodded. "It is. It's because we aren't learning anything from Umbridge, and we're going to have to learn to protect ourselves against… against whatever's out there."

He swallowed, nodded curtly, and slipped around by her. "Yeah, well, I got to go," he told her almost rudely. Hermione was taken aback about the sudden change in demeanor.

"Well, will I see you at the next meeting?" Hermione asked.

But Malfoy had already gone, his footsteps echoing down the steps.


	12. Skipping Class

Neville tried to focus on his Patronus. He really did—but Malfoy and Luna? He didn't understand in the slightest, and he couldn't comprehend why Luna could justify it either.

Luna came in with _him_ again, all smiles and all innocence. She waved to Ginny, Hermione, and Parvati with a smile, who smiled and waved back, back watched Malfoy with undisguised wariness. They didn't trust him. The natural, comfortable atmosphere of the DA became awkward when he arrived, because no one there trusted him but Luna.

She smiled at Harry and Ron, and waved to Neville, but he turned away disgustedly. Luna paused, watching Neville's turned back with confusion. But Draco kept moving, and she turned away and followed him to the back of them room.

"So what do I do?" Draco asked, wand out, watching Luna.

She smiled and raised her own wand. "Say, _expecto patronum."_

He repeated it obligingly.

She smiled. "Good. Now, say it while waving your wand like this." Luna demonstrated.

Draco did so.

She nodded and smiled. "Good job," she praised. "Now, I want you to conjure the happiest moment you can think of."

Draco looked at her, brow creased.

"What?"

"You heard me," Luna teased. "Go on. Close your eyes," she said soothingly. Take a deep breath—breathe. There you go. Now picture the happiest memory you have. That's it," she encouraged. "Now wave your wand and say it."

"_Expecto patronum,"_ Draco muttered, and a feeble white shadow flickered form his wand, disappearing almost immediately. He opened his eyes. "It didn't work."

"It's hard," Luna replied. "Look at Neville—he still can't get it."

A snide remark about Neville made his way to Draco's lips. His old tone came back as he said, "Well, Longbottom never could get anything." He then realized what he had said. His eyes widened and he reached out. "I'm sorry. Luna, I didn't mean it, it just—"

"Slipped out?" Her voice was, for the first time since he'd known her, cold.

"I'm sorry."

"These people are my friends—my _family,"_ Luna told him icily. "I'm sorry, but if you can't accept that, or them, then maybe you can't except me."

"Old habits die hard," he whispered. "I really didn't mean it." His eyes and expression were so sincerely apologetic that no one could have doubted him.

Luna sighed and smiled. "I know. It's okay. Just don't ever do that again."

He nodded. "Okay, back to the—uh, what was it called again?"

Luna flashed a smile. He was already forgiven. She raised his wand, her hand on his. "A Patronus," she told him patiently. "Now, _expecto patronum. _Go on, say it." He did, and she smiled encouragingly, like a professor teaching a student who didn't understand the subject. "And wave your wand… good. Okay, now think of the happiest memory you have. Make it strong—powerful, joyful."

Draco nodded, and pictured clearly his days with Luna—the early ones, the first kiss, the carefree days, the secrets that, at that time, hadn't killed Luna to lie to her friends.

An almost-Patronus whisked from his wand, the shape of some kind of powerful bird swooped out of his wand and then faded. Luna cried out happily, hugging him and smiling.

"That was great," she told him warmly, ignoring that surpsied glances being thrown her way and the hug she'd just given him.

* * *

DA was over, and Draco had had to run off for Quidditch practice, so Luna was left alone. She waited for Neville, having decided to walk home with him. They both had a free period next, and usually they liked to do homework together in the library. She smiled at him.

"Hey, Neville, wanna go study?" she asked happily.

"Why don't you go study with _Malfoy?"_ he sneered angrily, brushing past her and into the hallway, stalking off. "You seem to enjoy his company so much all the time, anyway."

"What's your problem?" Luna asked, confused. "He's my friend."

"Sure," Neville sneered sarcastically. "Tell me more lies."

"What?"

"You know what I mean," Neville shot at her. "Don't play dumb. I would think you're above all that crap. But obviously you're not if you don't mind lying to your so-called-friends and going behind their backs, right, Luna?"

Luna stared at him, a look of comprehension dawning on her face.

"That's right, Luna. I know all about you're little lies. Don't even try to deny it." He leaned closer, disappointment and anger etched clearly on his face. "How could you?"

She grabbed his arm, desperately tugging him into a corner. "How do you know?" she whispered softly. "How did you find out? Did someone tell you? Who else knows?"

How long had her friends secretly despised her? How long had they known—conspired against her, waiting for the opportune moment to bring her down? To humiliate her? Did everyone know? Oh, God, Luna thought miserably. Her palms sweated, her head swam, and everything fell back into place when Neville said coldly, his face a mask of disappointment,

"Nobody knows."

Luna breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God."

Neville shook his head. "But they're going to find out, Luna. Do you think they're stupid—did you think I was?"

"No!" Luna protested. "I—Neville…. I think I love him."

Neville's face changed, and became unreadable. "That's great, Luna," he said, not unkindly, "it really is. I hope you're prepared to go through Hell for him."

* * *

Parvati hurried along the dark hallway. She and the other girls silently let themselves in, said the oath that Hermione always forced them to say, and sat down on the cushy carpet.

Hermione told them all she'd written the letter to Viktor. "You know what was weird?" she asked, leaning forward to the other girls. "You know who I ran into? _Draco Malfoy."_

Luna's head shot up and she glanced nervously at her friends.

"What did he do?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shook her head, eyes wide. "This is the weird part: nothing! Absolutely nothing insulting, at all. He was actually _nice._" She shook her head again in amazement.

They moved on to Parvati, who informed everyone that she and Dean were officially over, and if anyone wanted to go for him, they should feel free. Ginny didn't have anything much, new but she said Michael Corner had been looking at her at a way that me her think maybe he liked her…. But she said that she doubted it. He was, after all, a fifth year.

They moved on.

"Luna, what about you?" Parvati asked, smiling at her friend.

Luna's hart sped up. She opened her mouth, and nothing came out.

_I'm dating Draco Malfoy._

_I'm dating Draco Malfoy._

_I'm dating Draco Malfoy._

_I'm dating Draco Malfoy._

The words echoed, bouncing around in her mind. Her head throbbed, ached, pounded in her ears. Her heart beat so loudly, so intensely, that she couldn't just feel it in her chest—she felt it pulsing in her legs, her arms, her hands, her feet—her tired, conflicted head.

Her eyes flickered around the room, from her friends' expecting, eager faces, from the swimming pool size tub, to the fancy, ornatelu decorated door. The door… the door seemed so welcoming just now she thought she might jump up from her seat and run out of it.

"I—," she stammered. "I…."

"You… what?" Parvati asked, cocking her head to the side. "Don't be embarrassed, Luna."

"I…." She licked her lips, looking desperately from Ginny, to Parvati, to Hermione, and back again. "I don't… I mean, I just… I can't…." She trailed off, blinking rapidly, heart pounding, head spinning. The pit in her stomach deepened, and a knot tied itself somewhere inside.

"What?" Hermione's expression was so genuine. So honest, so worried, so completely and obviously concerned for her friend that Luna thought she might just throw up.

_Oh, God, _she thought hopelessly. "I think…"

The room spun and tilted before her eyes. The world began to crumble.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" she screamed, bolting from the room, into the hallway. She rounded the corner, charging down the hallway, trying as hard as she could not to throw up. The unmistakable sounds of feet running after her followed, and Hermione yelled out, "Luna, wait!"

"Luna!" Ginny cried.

She all-out sprinted, passing the Girl's Dormitory, and she had just passed the door when she threw up.

"Oh, no," she moaned quietly, Parvati, Ginny, and Hermione behind her, rubbing her back soothingly, as McGonagall rounded the corner.

"Oh, dear," she said. "Miss Granger, Miss Patil, Miss Weasley, you may go back to bed. I can manage from here."

* * *

Draco held her hand and squeezed it gently. "Are you feeling all right?"

She smiled faintly. "It's fine, Draco—not your fault. Really, it isn't."

She looked awful—pale, tired, sick. Her skin was stretched and looked unhealthy, too pale, so much that she almost fit in with the pillow. There were deep purple bags under her eyes. Her hair looked stringy and somehow faint. Her blue eyes, normally bright and happy, were filled with ennui. In addition to the bags, her eyes were puffy and read from crying all night, and she hadn't been able to sleep anyway, because she kept waking up and puking.

"I didn't realize you were sick," her murmured gently, brushing her hair back tenderly from her face. "I shouldn't have asked you to come up to the Owlery—it's cold and drafty up there."

She shook her head. "No, I'm really okay."

He rolled his eyes. "You sure look it, Luna."

She smiled weakly. "I just don't feel the need to exaggerate."

Draco kissed her cheek. "I have to go to class," he murmured. "But I don't want to." He smiled mischievously. "What do you say I skip and stay here with you?"

"Absolutely not!" she said, sitting up straight and crossing her arms. "No way, Draco. I'm not letting you just because I threw up once or—"

"Nine times," Draco interrupted, kissing her cheek. "No, I'll stay here with you, to make sure you won't need anything. I have Snape," he smiled, "and he couldn't care less."

Luna cracked a tiny grin. "Okay."

And they spent the afternoon together, Draco sitting close by her bed while Luna rested, staring up at him with huge, happy eyes, the guilt—for that afternoon—disappeared into their happiness and serenity.


	13. One

**One review. One. Serisouly, you guys?**

**Come on.**


	14. Mini

**Mini chapter time! I was pretty stuck, but I really wanted to get another chapter going. So, mini chapter! I know, I'm annoying. But anyway, five reviews for the next chapter! And I _know_ you uys are reading, because tons of people have subscribed and favorited. So, would it really hurt to drop a few lines? Or maybe just one? Anyway, here you go: and I own nothing.**

I can't do this anymore, Luna admitted to herself, lying alone on her bed in the Hospital bed. I just can't. Time was up; the game was over. This was wrong. And she wasn't going to it anymore. She just couldn't. Not even for Draco.

Oh, God. Draco.

How could she tell him?

She didn't know. How could anyone know how to break someone's heart? Nothing made sense anymore. The very best thing in her life had been Draco. His kindness… their relationship was perfect, except—oh yeah—it was a secret. She shook her head and held her mother's necklace tightly in her right hand. It had always helped her to clear her mind when she needed to make decisions.

But not today, apparently. She felt the same. No sense of absolute calm washed over. No serene voice in her head telling her to calm down, take a deep breath, don't do anything rash. Nothing. Nothing at all. Luna seized the necklace and took it off.

It was her mother's necklace. She rubbed her fingers over the diamonds curiously. No. She shook it. No. She grabbed it and re-fastened it around her neck carefully. Nothing!

Frustrated, Luna took it off and was tempted to put it somewhere else until it had decided to work again. But no—nothing could ever happen to that necklace. After it had been stolen, nothing had been right. So no matter what, she would keep it on her neck.

Draco entered and kissed her cheek. "How are feeling?"

Luna smiled weakly. "Fine."

He leaned down close to her and whispered, "I'm busting you out of this place."

Luna laughed, and Madame Pomfrey came bustling in. "Mr. Malfoy!" she cried. Draco straightened up, his expression guilty, his eyes holding in a laugh. Luna pressed her lips together to keep from laughing.

"Yes?"

"You get away from my patient!"

"Yes, ma'am," he responded, and left with a wink in Luna's direction.

She bit her lip and had trouble swallowing as she turned away from the doors he had left. "Sorry, Madame Pomfrey."

She frowned at the doors, as if blaming them for letting Draco through. "Yes. Well." She shook her head and went back into her office. "Go to sleep!" she added over her shoulder before leaving Luna to her worries and anxiety.

Luna almost wished she had stayed.

* * *

"What happened?" Hermione pressed. "You were fine all meeting."

Luna shrugged. "Bad sushi?"

Hermione pursed her lips and sighed. "Fine. Whatever."

They walked in silence to their classes. Luna was tempted to turn to Hermione and ask her advice—she was always full of it, and it was almost always good. But they continued to the Common Room in silence, where way-too-concerned friends greeted her. Luna brushed them off and went up to her dormitory.

"Leave her alone," she heard Harry command. "She's probably had a rough day."

**Five reviews. Remember...**


	15. Love from, the Inquisitorial Squad

**This calls for celebration! After writing my mini chapter, I then wrote the longest chapter in history of this story!**

**Yay me! Okay, read and enjoy. And I own nothing.**

Ginny sat next to Luna. "Hey. Haven't seen you in a while."

Luna laughed. "You saw me in the hospital wing just yesterday."

Ginny nodded and shrugged. "Yeah. I know." She smiled gently. "I meant before the meeting. You're always really busy lately. With homework and stuff." She sighed. "We don't really talk anymore."

Luna felt a wave of remorse crash over her. "I'm sorry, Ginny, really I am. I just—" she sighed. "I've just been really busy lately."

Ginny nodded. "I get it. But we used to hang out all the time. We're best friends, right?"

Luna bit her lip and nodded miserably. She felt so incredibly stupid, and guilty. "Yeah. Best friends."

"We just to hang out all the time," Ginny pressed. "We should do that again."

Luna smiled hugely. "Yeah, sure, anytime. How 'bout this Friday? There's a trip to Hogsmeade? We could go together—shopping, butterbeer… it could be fun." She smiled hopefully.

Ginny nodded. "Sure! That sounds great." She pulled Luna's perfume bottle out of her robe pockets. "By the way, you left this in the Owlery." She placed the bottle on the bedside table.

Luna forced a surprised smile. "Thanks, Ginny!" She hugged her friend. "I've been looking for that."

"Don't you want to know where I found it?" Ginny asked. She sounded surprised.

Luna could have kicked herself. "Oh. Yeah, tell me."

"The Owlery."

Luna nodded, like it made sense to her. "Right. I was in there a couple days ago, sending a letter home to Dad."

Ginny grinned. "Friday then?"

Luna nodded as her friend walked off.

She took literally five steps when an arm reached out and pulled her into the shadows.

"Hey, gorgeous."

"Draco!" she smiled and pecked his cheek. "What's going on? I should really get to class."

He nodded. "I know. I just wanted to ask you if this Friday you wanted to come to Hogsmeade with me." He smiled in an adorable, irresistible way. "How does that sound?"

Luna smiled back. "I'd love to, but I can't. I have plans with Ginny."

Draco's smile faltered. For the past year, Luna had been his whole life. He didn't spend time with Blaise, Crabbe, or Goyle anymore. He really had no friends. It had felt as though he was the only thing in Luna's life too, btu she had other people. She ahd Potter and Granger... both Weasleys, Parvati... The realization struck him at the same time Luna kissed his cheek and started walking away. His hand reached up and touched his cheek, then he let his arm fall to his side.

"That's fine," he called out, but Luna was long gone.

* * *

Draco pinned the badge on his robes and stared down at it. He wasn't sure how to feel. The Inquisitorial Squad had an important ring to it and his father would be happy. It had been, of course, his idea. Btu he knew how Luna would feel—disappointed and embarrassed to walk around with him while he wore that badge. He knew that every time he came with Luna to DA meetings, people would stare even more than they usually did.

"Hey," Blaise said, sidling up to him.

"Hi," Draco replied warily.

"How've you been?"

"Great," Draco replied instantly. "Yeah, I've been… been great." He nodded and smiled at Blaise. The two of them had been friends for a long time, and he remembered all the times they'd spent together. He was a good guy, just tried to seem cool too much. Draco suddenly realized that his definition of cool had been, for a while, making fun of the other Houses, which was probably why Blaise had started to act like that. "You?"

Blaise nodded. "Me too." He grinned and leaned in conspiratorially. "I dumped Parkinson. Everything you said about her after the Yule Ball was right." He flushed a little as they both remembered that night. "And everything I did that night was wrong. She was your date. And the necklace wasn't mine to take."

Draco smiled slowly. "Yeah."

Blaise offered his hand. "Truce?"

He laughed and shook. "Free period next. Want to go for a walk?"

They spent their time walking around outside, talking and catching up. Crabbe and Goyle were failing, but Umbridge was giving them A's so that their fathers would be happy.

Blaise had okay grades, and Pansy had cut her hair short and died it black for some reason no one knew. The two of them had been together a month after Draco gave back the necklace, because Pansy had been so clingy and annoying that Blaise had enough.

They made plans to go to Hogsmeade together, because neither of them had anyone else to go with.

Draco walked off after that and went through his classes. Hermione had told him that there was a DA meeting. She seemed to have accepted that he was going to come to all the meetings, and though he had signed the paper stating that he was never to tell anyone and was in the club, he wasn't considered a member.

He also knew Luna had some sort of enchanted coin that let her know when the meetings were. But he wasn't surprised that he hadn't been trusted with on.

Luna rushed up to him. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" she cried. "Come on, there's a DA meeting," she told him excitedly. "We're going to have a duel."

Draco bit his lip. "Luna, I can't go."

"Why not?"

He swallowed. "I'm… I'm on the Inquisitorial Squad," he informed her tiredly.

Luna blinked and shook her head, as if she was trying to clear it. "The what squad?" She frowned, confused.

"It's an Umbridge thing," he explained quickly, and immediately regretted his choice of words. Her light blue eyes darkened to navy in a split second. Draco steeled himself for her reaction.

"Oh, an Umbridge thing?" she asked sarcastically. "Really? So I guess I just couldn't understand then, huh, Draco? I'm not _good_ enough for the Idiocy Squad?" She tilted her head to one said and raised her eyebrows. "What exactly does your little club _do?"_

Draco bit his lip and she gasped. "Luna, it's not like that," he said urgently, guessing her thoughts.

"It's _exactly _like that," she snapped. "I'm guessing they make everyone follow her stupid little rules. Hmm?" He didn't deny it and she shook her head disgustedly. "So you're going to _help_ her catch the DA? Is that it?"

"You know I would never—"

"I _thought_ you would never do anything like this." Her eyes filled with tears. "Why are you doing this?"

"My father," he whispered.

"Oh, it's always your father!" Luna cried dramatically, throwing her hands up. "My father will kill me, and then you if he finds out. My father can't know, no one can know…"

"Hey, it's not like _you_ want _your_ friends knowing," Draco defended himself heatedly. "You were just as willing to keep it a secret, too."

"Maybe I want them to know!" she shouted. There was a shocked pause and then she said quietly, "I have to go. I'm late." She shook her head. "Go have fun."

* * *

"There is a group," Umbridge informed them, "That is breaking the rules. They are a club that, I think, is practicing Defense Against the Dark Arts. As you all know, there was a Decree stating that only clubs may take place with my permission." She paused dramatically. "Obviously, this one did not have my permission."

"So… what?" Goyle asked.

Draco noticed she didn't reproof him for not raising his hand as she answered, "So our mission as a group is to find them, expose them, and expel them." She smiled flakily at them. "Understood?"

_Yeah, _Draco thought, _I understand just fine._

"So," she continued, "Does anyone know anything about this club?"

Draco thought everyone in the room must have heard his heart beating, it was so loud and fast. He barely breathed as he looked around the room. No one, including him, raised his or her hands.

"Okay, we're going to sort you into groups."

She pushed the desks into four groups of four.

"When, where, who, and why," she declared, "Is what we're trying to find out. The first group will be when, second who, third why, and fourth—" she pointed her wand at Draco's group— "is where."

Draco swallowed and nodded innocently.

When the meeting ended, they all left quickly. Draco walked out with Blaise. Once they were out of earshot, Blaise leaned over to him and whispered, "What do you think of that? A group for DADA?" He lowered his voice even further. "I wouldn't mind joining myself."

Draco's head snapped around and he looked at Blaise's eager face. "Yeah," he admitted. "Me too."

They parted at the corner, where Draco rounded a corner and ran into Luna. She appeared to have calmed down from their previous fight—their first real fight—he realized.

"How are you?" he asked gently.

"Fine," she replied. So she wasn't completely ready to forgive him. She smirked condescendingly at him. "How was your club? Any assignments?" the sarcasm in her voice stabbed at his heart. He had never known her to be bitter, sarcastic or angry.

"No," Draco replied calmly. "Nothing. And if there were, it wouldn't matter at all," he assured her.

"We'll see," she replied, and stalked past him without a goodbye.

* * *

That night, Luna tossed and turned, until she couldn't stand it anymore. She crept downstairs to the Common Room and sat by the still burning fire. She knew her anger was just, but the level of it was uncalled for.

She didn't know what to do. Umbridge was too powerful at the school, and now she held power over Draco, too. She needed something to prove to herself that he would be loyal, no matter what.

Umbridge must have wanted something really badly if she had made up her own club to make sure that she got it. And it obviously had something to do with the kids, because otherwise she was sure to have a group of powerful, trained, Ministry professionals. And then it struck her—the DA. She had, after all, delivered the Decree that no clubs could exist without her permission.

That's what she wanted!

Luna bit her lip and began to formulate a plan.

The next day, she woke early and was in the Great Hall before anyone else. She watched everyone come in, and saw Draco walking with Blaise. They were talking quietly. Every morning, Draco would smile at Luna or give her a look or something, but today she cast a Disillusionment Charm over herself and darted over to them.

"So what do you think?" Blaise was asking. "Obviously Potter's in it, so then Weasley and Granger, too."

Luna's eyes widened. "Nah," Draco denied, and she breathed again. "Potter would never do that. I mean, sure, he's into breaking rules and sneaking around sometimes, but after last year, he's learned his lesson… he knows what comes of that."

Blaise paled and nodded. "Yeah. You're right."

They both paused, silence settling around them. Then Blaise turned to Draco. "So you're in charge of where, right?" he asked. "Where do you think they might be meeting?"

Draco shrugged.

"Don't you want to know?"

"I guess. But right now," Draco dodged, "I'm to hungry to be curious about anything."

Luna ran back to her own table and slipped into a spot on the bench. She ate quickly and then ran from the room to catch up with Blaise.

She jumped into his path. "Hey."

"Hi, Luna," he responded, staring at her feet. He was ashamed for stealing the necklace.

She smiled. "Don't be embarrassed, that was a year ago."

He smiled gratefully. "Thanks. So what's up?"

She leaned forward. "I was just wondering," she began in an innocently curious voice, "about the… hmm…. What is it called? That club you're in?"

He flushed. "The Inquisitorial Squad?"

She nodded eagerly. "That was it! I just couldn't remember the name." She smiled. "I heard it's a club for all the Slytherin boys," she said. "Is that true?"

Blaise cleared his throat. "Uh… not… not really."

"Oh?" she feigned surprise. "Well, what's it for?"

He flushed and wrestled with his loyalty toward Umbridge—which was not very strong. "I can't tell you," he said honestly.

"Oh, come on," she persisted. "Who would I tell?"

"People," Blaise replied bluntly. "I'm really sorry, Luna. I can't."

"Please?" Luna begged. "Come on, I won't tell anyone."

He paused, unsure. "Swear?" he asked urgently.

"Swear," she agreed hastily, smiling like there was no tomorrow. "Seriously, I won't tell a soul."

"Well, it's this club that Umbridge put together. That's why it's called the Inquisitorial Squad—because she's the High Inquisitor."

She nodded. "And what do you do there?"

"Oh… nothing much."

Frustrated, Luna tried again. She had been sure it was working. It was, but she had thought he would just give in. "Well, surely a someone wouldn't want to waste your time doing 'nothing much.'

Everything. He poured out every little detail, every word Umbridge had said, what they were doing. "And so she split us into groups," he explained. "The groups are who, where, when, and why."

"Who's in what group?" Luna asked curiously.

"Well, I'm not going to tell you that," he laughed. "I really shouldn't be telling you any of this. But I'm in Who, and my friend—you know Draco—he's in Where."

Luna nodded, her plan already coming together perfectly. "Thanks, Blaise!" she called as she took off down the hallway. "My lips are sealed!"

He smiled and waved after her.

* * *

"Hey," Luna said, popping up behind Draco.

Draco smiled and pecked her cheek. "Are we fighting?" he asked.

She laughed. "Nope! No way. I've decided I'll cool it."

He smiled and kissed her. "You are the most amazing, perfect, wonderful girlfriend ever," he told her sweetly.

"Oh, stop it," Luna teased, blushing and swatting at his head playfully. "Listen, there's a DA meeting tonight at ten? Except not at the usual place, okay? It's in the Great Hall. We needed the big space tonight. Everyone will be there," she said, "and that includes you."

He laughed and kissed the top of her head. "I wouldn't miss it."

"Good," she replied as she walked away. "Ten tonight! Don't be late."

The plan was so simple it was brilliant. She had to know if she could trust him, so she had decided that she would provide him with the perfect opportunity to turn her and her friends in. She would hide until he came and see if he brought them with her. If he did, that was it. She couldn't trust him. It was almost too painful to think about. But if he didn't, she knew she would never doubt him again.

That night, Luna snuck away from her dormitory and down to the Great Hall. She hid in the shadows at nine fifty, and waited.

"Luna?" Draco's voice whispered.

She didn't reply, waiting until she saw him enter—alone. Luna breathed a sigh of relief before realizing it was premature. She didn't know if they were hiding.

"Luna?" he repeated, this time with a trace of worry. "Are you there?"

She didn't reply once again.

"Luna!" He waited for her to respond. "Potter? Weasley—Granger—are you there? Luna! Anyone here? Anyone?" His voice was panicked.

Luna knew, then, that no one had followed him. She stepped out and ran to him, and hugged him. She kissed him softly, relieved and ecstatic. They broke apart and Luna, gathering her courage, whispered, "I love you."

They had written, Luv u on cards and letters and notes, and always said, 'love you,' but they had never actually told each other they loved each other. Luna's heart pounded as Draco rearranged his shocked face.

"I love you too."

**Awwwww! Young love. Okay, review!**


	16. Passing Notes

"Hey, Draco!"

Draco turned around and saw Blaise running towards him. "Hey, Blaise. I can't talk right now—late for potions."

"It'll just take a second," his friend promised, handing him a paper. It was a pale pink note folded in the shape of a star with a brighter pink ribbon around it. "Umbridge said for me to give you this." He handed it to him.

Draco took it. "Okay. Thanks."

"See you!" Blaise took off down the hall as Draco stared at the paper. He turned it over, looked at the golden seal on the back, and opened it up.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_I would love it if you could come to my office at six tonight._

_I would like to get to know you better, and since your father is a good friend of mine at my old office, I'm even more excited about it. I would also love to discuss the Inquisitorial Squad's main focus. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Professor Umbridge_

At six that night, Draco stopped uncertainly outside Umbridge's office. He paused awkwardly, and then rapped on the door.

"Draco?" she cooed. "Do come in!"

He did. "Hello, Professor," he said. "You wanted to see me?"

"Ah, yes, Draco," she replied, turning away from straightening the picture of a kitten on the wall. "Sit down, make yourself at home." She smiled complacently, but he couldn't help find it a little menacing.

He sat. "Okay."

She sat too, surveying him behind her teacup like he was an interesting portrait she had just received. "I wanted to take this opportunity to talk to you," she informed him in a falsely sweet voice. "Out of all my Inquisitorial Squad members, you seem the most… quiet."

Draco felt a stir of annoyance under her watchful eye. He wasn't some picture of a cat she could stare at. "Oh," he responded dumbly.

There was an awkward silence.

"Nice teacup," he pointed out feebly. "Is the tea good?"

She started like he'd electrocuted her. "Where are my manners?" She shook her head and flicked her wand at a pink and rich mahogany colored cabinet nearby. A pink teacup on a tiny plate floated out and sat in front of her. She poured him some tea and added milk and sugar, pushing the pink cup towards him with a fake smile. "Drink up."

He took a sip, both to be polite, pass the time, adn have something to do with his mouth so that he wouldn't have to talk, and immediately wanted to gag. It was filled with sugar—more like candy than tea. Sickly sweet, he thought, just like Umbridge. Delicately, he set his teacup down. "What do you mean by 'quiet'?" he asked, genuinely curious for her answer.

"Oh, just… you seem to have the least information."

He didn't answer as she studied him again.

"Of course," Umbridge continued with a false, girlish laugh, "most of the information I'm given is false, which is only to be expected. People provide me with every detail because they're so eager." She leaned forward, curling her hand into a fist and resting her chin on her hand. "But you… you barely say anything."

Draco shrugged, deciding that he could live with Umbridge thinking he was quiet and shy. He turned his attention out the window, fighting a grin. No one who knew him would describe him like that, he knew.

It was raining today. Pouring, actually. Rain poured nonstop from the gray, dreary sky, splashing onto the ground and causing mud to splash around people's ankles. People covered their heads with their books and ran from courtyards to hallways.

"I spoke to your friend Blaise."

_Damn._ Draco fought the urge to sigh. Well, Blaise would have told her he wasn't at all shy—and she would think maybe he was just holding back information he had.

"He said," she giggled irritatingly, "that you usually have quite a lot to say." She paused and then let out an annoying, girly giggle. "The opposite of shy, apparently."

"Outgoing?" he offered dryly.

She smirked. "Why is that you're so quiet in our meetings, Draco?" She leaned forward and squinted, obviously not ready to accuse him of anything. She didn't want to upset his father, he knew. She wasn't going to say anything. Well, good.

He forced a sigh and leaned forward too, causing Umbridge to lean back in her chair, staring again. "You see, I've only been saving what little information I can get," he lied. "I don't want to tell you anything that's not true, or not helpful. And obviously this little group is very careful." He paused dramatically. "They're leaving me almost nothing to work with."

Her eyes shone brightly, confidence in his abilities restored.

"I've been out almost every night, you see," he explained with false animation. "Looking for clues, listening for noises… spells… voices…" He shook his head. "But whoever they are, they're good."

"Good?" Her face changed and leaned forward, her excited expression becoming slightly angry.

"Talented," he told her. "Skilled. Or," Draco added, sensing tension, "their teacher is. Anyway, they're very careful. But one night in… in the Great Hall, I heard something. A Disarming spell."

"Yes?" She demanded. "Yes?"

"And then it was silent. They must've heard me." Draco shook his head, feigning desperation. "And then I looked, but saw nothing unusual."

She slumped back in her chair, then sat back up. "Wonderful. Great, Draco." She nodded and stood up, throwing open the door. "Have a great afternoon," she hinted.

He stood up and strode away, smiling to himself. I didn't know I was that good an actor, he thought with a chuckle.

* * *

Blaise glanced down and saw Draco raise his eyebrows and pointedly nod at him. Blaise shrugged, uninterested, and kicked a Ravenclaw girl's ankle while passing the triangularly folded note over to her, raising her eyebrows.

She sighed, rolled her eyes, and lifted her face from her schoolbook to pass along the note, shooting him a look that clearly said she thought he was immature. Annoyed, Blaise shrugged in Draco's direction. He rolled his eyes at the two of them. Blaise turned back to his book with a sigh.

Lavender Brown felt the note with her toe and frowned, wondering what it was for. She passed it on to Hermione.

"Lavender," she snapped, irritated.

"Sorry," Lavender hissed. "They passed it to me."

Hermione kicked it on to Ron, who passed it to Harry, who shot it at Ginny, who blushed at the slight contact and sent it to Luna, who spied her name written in black ink with Draco's handwriting:

_Luna_

Luna frowned, confused, and sighed. She glanced around before stooping and picking up the note. She shot a look around the room to make sure no tracher was looking before unfolding it.

_Dear Luna,_

_ I had a meeting with Umbridge today. She said she thought I was 'quiet,' as in withholding information. I threw her off, saying that I thought the Grand Hall was where the D.A. was practicing. (I didn't actually say the D.A., thought.) Anyway, make sure that everyone steers clear of the Great Hall for a while, at least._

_ Draco_

Luna shot him a grateful look for warning her and a smile. She refolded the note and wrote his name on the backside. She bent down close to the paper, her long blonde hair spilling onto the parchment as scrawled her note out.

_ Dear Draco,_

_Thanks for telling me. I'm glad you did, because something might have happened. Someone might have walked by there on their way to a meeting. I'll see you tonight, then?_

_ Luna_

She dropped it on the ground and kicked it back at Ginny. She looked up at Luna and mouth, Who to?

She rolled her eyes, shook her head, and leaned back down to finish her homework. Ginny colored as she gently shoved it over to Harry, who barely glanced up at her as he shot it at Ron. She blushed even more and turned away. Ron kicked it to Hermione, who, annoyed at all the notes, kicked it hard at Lavender. Lavender glanced up and frowned at Hermione, mouthing, _what did I do?_ Hermione turned away without responding, eager to get back to her work. Lavender aimed it back at the Ravenclaw girl, who shot her a look of disdain before nailing Blaise in the ankle—hard.

"What?" he hissed.

Without a response, she smirked condescendingly at him and kicked him the note. Eyes watering, foot throbbing, he shoved it at Draco and hissed, "Could it have waited?"

Draco ignored him and read through the note several times. He looked up at Luna's expectant gaze and nodded, mouthing, _D.A. Room?_

She shook her head, but before she could say her own choice of a meeting place, Snape stopped her.

"Busy, are we, Ms. Lovegood?" he asked condescendingly.

Draco turned away and closed his eyes, shaking his head. He hadn't meant to get Luna in trouble.

"No, sir," she replied, looking up at him.

"Good," he replied. "We wouldn't want you getting… distracted, would we?" he asked with a smirk.

Professor McGonagall appeared suddenly next to Snape, her eyes glinting with amusement at the situation. "I think, maybe," she said, "that Ms. Lovegood simply forgot to take _notes." _

Luna flushed a deep red. "No, ma'am," she almost whispered, "I have them right here. She pulled out sheets of perfect, neatly and dutifully taken notes, torn between embarrassment and the desire to laugh.

"Then I suggest you use them," McGonagall told her, her old sharp tone back, "instead of referring to Mr. Malfoy for help."

"Yes, Professor," she muttered miserably.

* * *

Draco caught up to Luna as they left Studay Hall. He was just about to reach otu and talk to her when Blaise caught up to him, calpped him on the shoulder, and asked, "Hey man, want to go play some Quidditch?"

"Now?"

"No," Blaise said. "Next Wednesday. Yes, now."

Draco laughed. "Okay. Five minutes?"

Blaise nodded and walked off as Draco passed Luna without a word. His hand brushed against hers and he pressed something into her palm. Luna stopped walking so suddenly that Hermione bumped into her.

She slipped into the nearest corner, unfolded it, and read its contents. One line.

_Tonight. Eight o'clock. Owlery._

She swallowed hard and turned to find Draco, to tell him she couldn't, that it wouldn't work out, but Hermione swooped down on her with a grin, and she was forced to tuck the note away.

"Ready for tonight?" she asked, smiling happily. "Viktor wrote back!"

Luna forced a smile, still searching for Draco.

"Luna?" Hermione said. "What's wrong? Are you feeling all right?"

"Yes," Luna replied, turning back to Hermione. "Sorry."

Hermione smiled and lowered her voice. "Tonight. Eight o'clock. Prefect's bathroom."


	17. Lily's Room

**I don't own Harry Potter. ****Tear, tear.**

Luna looked up in shock from Hermione's note. "Hermione—"

But Hermione winked and smiled, and ran off to her Ancient Runes. Luna turned, searching for Draco, but all she could see was his back disappearing into the crowd, broomstick in hand, talking to Blaise as he walked away. Luna slipped into the thong of people, dodging them carefully. She was almost next to Draco when someone swung their book bag right into her stomach, knocking her down and knocking the wind out of her.

She gasped for breath, trying to sit up straight as the guy who'd knocked her down muttered, "Oh, sorry," and kept moving.

Her eyes watered painfully. Luna placed her hands on top of her head and tried to breathe evenly, taking long, measured breath. _In through you're nose, out through you're mouth,_ she told herself calmly. When she felt better, she stood slowly, still clutching stomach.

It felt as if a cannonball hand just catapulted into her stomach. Stomach, meet cannonball. Cannonball, this is my stomach.

"All right, Luna?" Ginny asked as she flew by, shooting her best friend a fleeting smile. "Got to get to Quidditch practice," she called, "But I'll see you tonight!"

"Ginny—wait!" Luna called after her, but Ginny had disappeared into the crowd of people. All Luna could see of her was her fiery red hair, flying after her as she expertly dodged through the crowd—without getting hit by anything. Luna sighed. It must come from playing Quidditch, she thought. She knew better than to follow this time, and cut away from the crowd into the courtyard. She spread out her homework and tried to work on it, but she couldn't focus. Luna grabbed both notes from her robes pockets. She spread them out in front of her. They were almost identical.

And yet they had totally different meetings.

Luna could tell Draco no, right? She could say she had planned, that she just couldn't do it… right? Couldn't she? But the guilt she felt thinking that told her no. And she had never missed a meeting before. She could skip, right? But Ginny, Hermione, and Parvati wouldn't get it.

* * *

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

Luna glanced at the clock just as it chimed seven. She slowly got up and pulled of her robes and shoes. At seven-thirty, you had to be in your Common Room. By eight, you had to go up to your Common Room. Technically, ten was the time you had to be asleep—but the teachers weren't so naïve to believe that rule was followed.

Luna always left her Common Room at seven, so that no one would think she was breaking curfew. And once she left, no one noticed that Loony Lovegood was gone.

She slipped out of the Common Room and started walking down the hallway. Her feet felt heavy as she dragged them on the floor instead of skipping around. She wasn't sure where she was going—to the Gryffindor Common Room, to tell Hermione she couldn't come? To the Slytherin Common Room, to cancel on Draco?

She was about to turn back to the Ravenclaw Common Room when a voice called, "Luna!"

Luan spun around to see Ginny running towards her, smiling. "There you are," the girl exclaimed. She grinned at her friend. "I was looking for you. Filch is coming over here and I didn't want you getting caught." She grabbed Luna's hand. "Come on." She pulled her into the shadows.

"Where are we going?" Luna asked.

"It's a long-cut," Ginny said, flashing a grin over her shoulder.

"A long cut to where?"

"The prefect bathroom," she replied, looking back at Luna with a confused look, like _where else?_

Luna stopped. "But I can't—"

"Can't what?" Ginny stopped and turned around, her eyes confused. She frowned. No one had ever missed one of there meetings before, and Luna certainly didn't want to be the first one. "You can't come?" Ginny stepped forward. "Why not?"

Luna shook her head. "Uh, because... I mean, I can…"

_Coward,_ she thought to herself scornfully. Harry took on Voldemort, for God's sake! And won! And you don't even have the courage to choose between plans with your best friends and plans with your boyfriend for one night.

"Hey, Luna, Ginny," Parvati whispered. "Did you get caught by Filch?"

Ginny grinned. "Nope. You?"

She held her fingers _this_ far apart. "No, but I was this close."

Luna smiled awkwardly, turning away. Thank God Parvati had spared her from answering Ginny's question. She started walking with the other two girls, and screeched to a halt. The Owlery. She was about to pass the Owlery. She looked up.

"What time is it?"

Parvati and Ginny both looked at Luna, then at each other, and then shrugged. Neither of them wore watches. Hermione barreled into them, knocking into Ginny. She put her arms around them, herding into a corner. They stayed silent for about five minutes until Hermione stood up, blowing out a breath.

"Filch was just about to find me," Hermione explained before they could ask. "Stupid Mrs. Norris found me hiding and Filch came after me, so I ran." She sighed and turned to Luna. "It's seven thirty, by the way."

Luna nodded her thanks, a plan already forming in her head. "Let's just get to the Prefects bathroom now, and get away from him."

Hermione nodded, and she hurried them into the Prefects bathroom. They said the vow, and Hermione unfolded two letters, one in her hand and one in Viktor's.

"Here," she said. "Read."

_Dear Hermione,_

_I had a wonderful time with you, too. It's also nice to write with you. Of course, I'm interested in your doings, because a good friend always listens, correct? Your novels are wonderful, too._

_You have also been a good friend to me. Thank you for being honest with me. I appreciate that you're not leading me on. I would love to stay friends._

"He didn't sign it," Hermione informed them anxiously. "What does that mean?"

They all turned to Parvati, their expert on all things _boy._ The girls always said that Parvati knew more about boys then they could ever hope to comprehend; Parvati joked that she was fluent in the language of Boy.

She thought about it for a moment. "I think it means he doesn't know how to sign off," she decided. "How did he sign off before?"

"He and I always signed off, love from," Hermione informed them, blushing madly. She looked down as Luna and Ginny hooted loudly, but Parvati was only thoughtful.

"Well, you say that to me in your letters, too… so it means more like, I care about you, we're friends, but I don't love you." She nodded her approval. 'That was good, Hermione. Anyway, he probably didn't know what to sign off because _love_ _from _probably meant like, I like you, to him." She nodded as if assuring herself.

"What time is it, Hermione?" Luna asked suddenly, glancing around.

"Seven forty."

Luna stood up. "I have to use the bathroom." She started walking out when Hermione called after her.

"Luna! We're _in_ a bathroom," she reminded her. "Where are you going?"

Luna rolled her eyes and held back a groan. She spun around, thinking fast. "I think Moaning Myrtle's been in there, because I was there this after noon and it was flooded."

Hermione nodded. "Okay."

Luna escaped quickly and ran to the Owlery. Draco was always early, and by the time she got there, it was seven fifty. Draco sat in the shadows with a smile on his face. He stood up, kissed her cheek as a greeting, and said, "Hey there, gorgeous."

Luna melted. "Thank you, handsome."

He laughed, taking her hand, and leading her to sit on the window seat. They didn't have much in common, but one of the one things that they did share was their love of the night, and of the stars. They both agreed that the stars were beautiful.

Both of them laid back on the cold stone window seat. They stared back at the stars.

"Big dipper," Luna whispered, pointing. Next to her, she felt Draco nod.

"Look at that one," he replied pointing at a particularly bright star. Luna looked. "That's the north star." He smiled at her. "It's always visible in the sky, wherever you are, so when you're in the Ravenclaw Common Room and I'm in Slytherin—"

"We can both see it," they both said in unison. Luan rolled her eyes and sat up on her elbows, looking at Draco, he expression torn between amusement and exasperation. "I saw that movie, you know," she giggled with a smile and another eyes roll.

"What—what movie?" he asked with fake shock. "I just thought of that now."

"Yeah, okay." Luna smiled and sat up. It was eight o'clock. "I have to use the bathroom," she told him, pecking his cheek. "Be right back?"

"Okay!" he called after her.

She rushed down the Owlery stairs and headed back to the Prefects bathroom. The route to the Owlery had been so clear in her mind. But the rush to the Owlery to get away from Filch had been so quick that the way there was fuzzy She went straight—there were no turns until she came a fork in her path.

The saying was so ridiculous; the thought of it happening in a hallway was kind of funny. But as Luna stared at the two split paths, there was nothing amusing about it. _Which way do I go?_ She wondered to herself.

She closed her eyes, envisioning Hermione rushing them down the hallway, but all she could remember was them practically running until they got there.

She took the right one, but after getting pretty far down that hallway, it became clear she had taken the wrong one. It got darker and darker and darker as she got further down. Luna squinted down the hallway. It was pitch black only a few steps away.

"Hello?" Even to Luna, her voice's echo sounded scared. "Guys?"

No response. No response. Nothing. Luna swallowed, spun around, and sprinted back, looking for the light. But now it seemed to get darker as she went back, and her heart beat so loudly it pounded in her ears, her footsteps echoing up and down the hallway. She heard her breathing, so much louder than average as she ran to nowhere.

"Hello?!?"

Nothing. Luna turned the corner, but she realized she wasn't back at the fork in the road. She was in another hallway. Luna, exhausted by her panicked run, leaned against the hallway, collapsed against the wall.

Something behind her clicked. A sense of dread filled her. She started to look behind her , but the wall was, somehow twisting. _Yes, _Luna realized. _This is a trap door._

She tried to get out, but there was another click and the wall fell into place. Again, Luna leaned against the wall, trying to push it back, but she couldn't. The wall didn't budge. She hit her fist against the wall, banging relentlessly until her hand turned red and began bleeding. "Help!" she screamed. "Help—someone! Help me!"

She shouted and pounded on the wall for what felt like hours, until she sunk to the floor, running her hands through her hair. Frightened tears came to her eyes. "Hello?" Luna whispered.

Nothing.

The tears leaked out, down her cheeks until they came in fast, hard sobs.

* * *

Luna opened her eyes and sat up. Her hair was a mess; her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

Light streamed in from a window, and the dust, layered on the floor. There was an empty bookshelf, layered with dust. The thought of it being empty made her feel lonely for some reason. A tiny window let light stream through, but only barely, and the grime covered up the window. A broken heater was pushed into the corner, a sleeping bag in the one opposite it. But it was dirty, and no one could pay Luna to sleep on it. She stood up steadily and walked to the window, wiping away the last few tears, still wet on her cheeks.

She pushed away from dirt from the window, and the whole room was now—dimly—visible. The rest of it was empty, except for a big, wooden, molding box, probably for gardening tools, and a huge book with a worn leather cover and yellowing pages.

Tentatively, Luna stooped and picked it up.

_Dear Diary,_ it read.

_Today, I discovered a room. I was trying to get to the Prefects bathroom, but I couldn't find it—it was my first time using it, and I took a couple of wrong turns. It was terrifying to be stuck there over night, when I could see nothing but my own hands in front of my face. But when I woke the next morning, I saw it was a cute, charming, little room, with a tiny window, a freshly washed sleeping bag. It had a bookshelf filled with books, ranging from fantasy to nonfiction, from Muggle books to Wizarding ones. I read some, and they were all good. There was also a beautiful chest, glittering in the little light there was. I opened it, and saw what my mother had been missing when my grandmother died—her jewelry, grand, and glittery, beautiful, of course._

_In her will, grandmother had given me all her jewelry—every last bit. But then, as I looked at it, I knew it was too beautiful for me. I chose the most simple thing there—an elegant golden locket with the letter of our first name on it: L. I kept it, and shut the box, putting it away for safekeeping._

_I think I'll come back to this cute little room._

_I'll write soon,_

_Lily Evans_

Lily Evans, Lune thought. She'd never heard of a Lily Evans, she was sure.But Luna turned to the next page, which was all about the next day. She read and read, but it wasn't until the week after that the room was mentioned again.

_Dear Diary,_

_I came back to that room today. It was still there, in the same condition that I had left it. That made me happy—that no one other than my family knew about it. It felt peaceful and nice down there, and a part of me—most of me—wanted to keep it that way—all mine._

_I thought about telling Severus, so that we could come down here together. It seemed like the perfect place. But as soon as I thought of it, I rejected the idea. Right now, this room was Grandmother Evan's room and mine, and I wanted it to stay that way. Selfish, but true._

_I went through the jewelry, and chose one other thing—a plain-ish silver ring with a sapphire stone. I put it on my finger, where it glittered and shone, but quickly deemed it as too showy. I put it on the chain with my locket, and tucked it under my robes. It seemed to beautiful for eyes. Reluctantly, I left for class, where I met Severus and was annoyed again by James. Why does he think he's all that? He's not. And why does everyone seem to like him so much?_

_There are some things, though I'm the smartest girl in our year, which I just can't understand. James is one, and suddenly, out of the blue, Severus is another._

_Lily Evans_

Luna sat back and looked around the room again, but she saw know beautiful chest of jewelry, and the 'cute, charming, little room' that Lily had cherished was no longer here. In place of it was some sort of jail cell. Luna felt a surge a sympathy towards Lily, whoever and wherever she was. Obviously this room meant something to her, and Luna sensed she'd be heartbroken if she knew its condition. Right then and there, Luna sat up straighter, vowing to herself that she would make this room something again—cute and charming, a peaceful place to hang… something other than a dark, dingy cellar people run into when they're lost.

Luna stood up and started to looked for a door, when she remembered how she got in. She mimed her movements exactly, making sure to do the same things, but it didn't work. Growing desperate, Luna cast a few spells, which had no impact. She tried to crack the window and crawl out, but there was some sort of enchantment on it.

Luna thumbed through the diary, scanning crazily, until she saw a footnote at the bottom of one page.

_P.S.,_ it said. _To get out, just in case you forget, move the bookshelf. There's a trap door there, leading straight to the Prefect's bathroom._

Luna, trembling with excitement, shoved the bookcase away. Sure enough, underneath it, was a large, wooden panel, contrasting with the stone tiles that the rest of the floor had. She moved it aside and tentatively, stuck her foot in the whole.

But, losing her nerve, Luna dragged it back out and backed away. She shied away from the dark, unknown—look what it had done to her mother. She shook her head violently. _Oh, come on,_ she told herself, putting her whole leg back in the trap door. _Don't be such a wuss._ And with that, she slid fluidly down the trap door and landed comfortably on a cushy carpet.

Luna stood, sprinting out of the bathroom. She darted down the hallways, looking desperately for Draco or one of the girls. She couldn't decide who she wanted to explain to most, or who deserved to hear it first. Luna decided it was equal as she raced through the building, and, shoving those questions from her mind, Luna concentrated of who would be the least angry. But before she could answer, Draco stepped in front of her, his beautiful, icy blue eyes narrowed into angry slits, circles under his eyes, looking haggard and furious.

"Draco," she pleaded, reaching for his hand, which he curled into a fist and lurched away. "Draco, let me explain."

"Explain what, exactly?" he hissed. "That you ditched me and _lied_ to me? That you stayed away all night, and had me worrying out of my mind? And now you come back in the middle of the day, acting like it's all fine? It's _not, _Luna."

"Look, I never said it was," she whispered. "Let's get out of here—let's go somewhere, and I'll explain."

"So that you can disappear again?" he snapped, his voice raising from the careful whisper they always used so not to attract attention. "I don't think so, Luna. I don't think I'll be going anywhere with you for a while."

The words stung.

"Please," Luna begged quietly. "Please, Draco, come on."

"No." He didn't sound like himself—calm, cool, collected, sweet and kind… that was the Draco she knew. But he—he sounded half crazy, furious, exhausted, frightened, confused, but most of all, he had taken that tone up again—the one that he used to use when he still picked on Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville, and her. And that was what scared her the most—the cold, inhuman, I'm-too-good-for-you voice.

"Draco."

"Luna," he mocked.

"Please!" she whispered.

"Stop that!" he yelled, flinging the words at her.

People stopped, turned around and stared. Whispers filled the hallway. Eyes were wide, faces were keen, and people moved fast to surround them, trying to hear every word that was spoken between them. They formed a circle around the two.

"Stop—doing—that!" he screamed. "I never want to see your face again, d'you understand me? Leave me alone!"

And he threw people aside, storming out of the corridor and out of sight. And he stalked right past Hermione, Ginny, and Parvati, who looked back at her desperate face with disappointed, disgusted faces, before all three of them turned around, turned their backs on her, and walked off with a backward glance.


	18. A Mistake

**I don't own anything.**

It took Luna a couple of seconds to understand what had just happened. And then she ran after her friends, all out sprinting until she had caught up with them.

"Hermione—Ginny!" she called. "Parvati—wait!"

"We have nothing to say to you," Ginny told her.

"That's fine. You don't have to say anything," Luna replied. "Just listen to me. I got lost on my way back, I must have taken a wrong turn—or two or three. But I got lost! I didn't mean to ditch you, I swear! I would never just leave you like that on purpose. You have to believe me," she said.

"We don't have to do anything," Hermione snapped. "Do you think we're deaf?"

"Do you think we couldn't hear your little breakup scene back there?" Parvati asked coldly. "Come on, Luna."

Her throat felt dry. "Break up scene?" she croaked out.

"Yeah."

"I don't know what you mean," Luna whispered, as if trying to convince herself and them. "I don't know what you mean."

"Now you're lying to us?" Ginny cried.

"No!"

She looked desperately from Ginny, her best friend, to Hermione, so calm and practical and always ready to listen—but her face was cold and unemotional right now. Luna looked pleadingly at Parvati, always understanding and compassionate, who just shook her head and quietly turned away.

"I have to get to class," she whispered. "Bye."

"Parvati—Parvati, wait," Luna called. "Wait!" She started after the girl, but she had already disappeared down another corridor, and Luna turned back to Ginny and Hermione.

Hermione turned on her heel and walked away, but Ginny stared, looking at Luna as if seeing her for the first time.

"I thought you were different," Ginny whispered softly. "I thought you were above all that petty lying and backstabbing and stupid stuff that bitches do to each other—not best friends." She paused and cocked her head to the right, confused. "I thought that's why we were friends. Because neither of us wanted that."

"I still don't!" Luna protested.

"Obviously not. And I also thought that best friends tell each other everything?" Ginny narrowed her eyes and Luna was suddenly reminded of Mrs. Weasley. "You didn't, Luna. You didn't have to tell Hermione and Parvati stuff—if you were uncomfortable saying something in front of them, no one was making you. But I thought you would tell me. I thought we were closer than this. I guess not, huh, Luna?"

"Ginny!" Luna cried, chasing after her friend desperately. "Ginny—I'll explain! I'll explain everything!"

Ginny whipped around, her fiery red hair waving in the breeze, her eyes bright with anger and unshed tears. "It's a little bit late for that, isn't it?"

And then she was gone.

* * *

Luna, half blind with her tears, made a right turn and then a left turn, and then pushed her back against the wall. To her relief, it started to turn until she was I the tiny, dirty room that had so disgusted her the other day.

She hadn't known where to go. She hadn't known where she _could_ go without being seen, without people giving her those stares that plainly said, _freak._ She couldn't take it anymore. In desperation, Luna had gone to Lily's room.

She sunk down on the ground and cried herself out. Hours passed. She couldn't tell how much time went by. Frankly, Luna didn't care. She only knew she wanted to take everything back. Everything and anything and nothing.

When she was all cried out and even though she still felt awful, the tears wouldn't come anymore, Luna sat up, wiped her swollen eyes, and grabbed the diary again. In desperate need of a distraction, in need of not worrying about her life, but about someone else's for a moment, she flipped to the middle of the book and read,

_Dear Diary,_

_Severus has been distant lately—hanging with those friends of his. They call themselves the Death Eaters. Voldemort's followers, of course. I can't see that in Severus, but I don't bring it up. None of my friends can understand why I talk to him at all. I guess they just don't understand. I've known Severus forever. And we're best friends, always have been, always will be._

_But maybe they just don't have someone like that._

_Anyway, he's changing. He said today that he thinks Remus Lupin is a werewolf! I couldn't believe it. I told him to mind his own business, and that it couldn't possibly be true. No way._

_Even though he does hang out with that know-it-all, self-important James, he's kind. He's a very good student, just like me, and he doesn't tease and hurt Severus like the rest of them. He's a prefect. Like me. Anyway, he's friendly and nice and we're (kind of) friends._

_After Severus said that, we didn't speak for the rest of the day._

_James noticed the ring. He said it was very pretty, and asked why I wore it under my robes. I told him it was none of his business, but he looked so hurt that I finally told him the real reason, ready for him to laugh at me. He didn't. He actually said that it made sense and that he had a ring that he ever wore because it was too nice._

_He was nice._

_I just don't get it._

_Yours in mystification,_

_Lily Evans_

How nice, Luna thought. Another person's life was messed up too. Her best friend wanted to be a Death Eater and was pulling away, and a guy she hated had a crush on her. She kept reading.

On the next page, Luna noticed the handwriting was messier, and the ink thicker, so she must have pressed harder on the page. Lily Evans was angry.

_Dear Diary,_

_James was making fun of Severus today. It was awful, all the things that he did._

_I told him to stop. He asked me out! He said he would stop if I went out with him! I said I would rather go out with the Squid. I made him let Severus down. I expected thanks and things like that. I expected my best friend to be grateful and kind to me after what I did for him._

_Well, as it turns out, not so much._

_Severus called me a mudblo—a you-know-what._

_I couldn't believe he would do anything like that! I was hurt and angry and confused. Later that night he came by the Common Room and tried to apologize. He said it just slipped out. But he thought it. And that was even worse. How long had he called me that to other people and in his head? I didn't forgive him._

_I couldn't overlook it anymore—we were different people and we had chosen different ways. And that was just the way it was going to be. There was nothing I could do to change that, and after today, I decided that I didn't really want to change it._

_I deserve better friends than that. I deserve better treatment than that._

_Don't I?_

_Yours in heartbreak,_

_Lily Evans_

Teardrops lined the page and smeared the ink. Luna felt a pang of sympathy, but she couldn't help thinking, _Yeah, Lily lost her best friend. But I lost three of them, and my boyfriend. I think I deserve a bigger pity party._

_Or maybe not._

Luna wiped her tears, slipped into the hole and fell into the Prefect's bathroom. She stood up and raised her chin a fraction of an inch defiantly. She fixed her mascara, shook her hair back.

_I made a mistake_, Luna thought to herself. _But so does everyone. Everyone messes up once and a while. This time was mine._

She threw open the door and walked out into the hallway. People watched and stared, whispering in hushed, judging whispers. They even pointed. Luna bit her lip and let one final tear roll down her cheek. She didn't wipe it away. She let it fall down her face, and then held her head high, staring far ahead of the people that watched.

She ignored them all, brushing past them, not meeting anyone's eyes.

_It was a mistake,_ Luna thought to herself, holding back angry, humiliated tears. _I made a mistake._

_I can fix this. _

_Can't I?_

**Okay last chapter I had zero reviews, so... be a little nicer this time, will you? Thanks. At least 5 please!**


	19. Truce

**Okay, this one is a mini! I don't own anything, but enjoy!**

Harry stopped himself for a second, hesitating. _It's Draco,_ he told himself. _Draco Malfoy. Come on._

But, steeling himself for the worst, Harry shouldered his broomstick and stepped forward, right into Draco Malfoy's path with a half nervous, half curious smile.

"Hey," Harry said uncertainly.

"Hi," Draco replied, confused.

"I was…" Harry stopped and cleared his throat. "I was wondering," he continued cautiously, "if maybe you wanted to… I don't know… go play some Quidditch or something?" He shrugged. "If you want."

Draco frowned. "Are you serious?" He looked over Harry's shoulder as if expecting someone to jump out and yell, _Gotcha!_

"Yeah." Harry nodded.

"Uh… sure," Draco agreed. "Yeah, I'd like that." He squinted at Harry confusedly. "But if you don't mind my asking, what brought this on?"

Harry shrugged uncomfortably. "I guess I just wanted to thank you. You know. For keeping our secret. And I figured that maybe Luna was right… maybe you'd changed? And I guess I thought I should give you a second chance, so…" Harry smiled wryly and held out his hand. "Friends?" He stopped. "No, scratch that… I meant… let's just start over."

Draco smiled and nodded. "I'd like that," he said as they shook.

He grabbed his broomstick, shouldered it, and the two of them walked side-by-side out to the Quidditch pitch.

They talked as they went, about school and sports and everything. Harry knew, of course, about the break-up and that he had been dating Luna, but being sensitive and kind, he didn't say a word about it. He mounted his broom, grabbed the Quaffel, and took off. Since both of them were Seekers and were great at it, they were pretty evenly matched.

They zoomed up and down the pitch, scoring and saving, laughing and yelling, both of them amazing that they could have this much fun with someone who they had hated for so long. The two of them tried new moves they'd never before attempted, sometimes falling to the ground, only to get back up and laugh it off. Other times, they would just barely stay on and keep trying and falling until they'd mastered it completely.

They tossed the Quaffel back and forth, talking school for a while.

"So what's your favorite subject?" Harry asked as he threw the ball to Draco.

Draco shrugged, making a face. "It used to be Defense Against the Dark Arts, but not anymore, since we never do anything. I don't really know now."

Harry nodded, catching the ball easily. "Same. And she gives us tons of homework."

They compared their amounts of homework from each subject, and then overall, and then they moved on to the subject of Quidditch, talking different teams and who they thought was going to the World Cup that year. Harry didn't know much, but he managed.

Next they talked about their favorite teams, playfully bashing one another's.

Finally they didn't really know what else to discuss, and an awkward silence fell.

"So…" Harry said. "What's up?"

Draco shrugged, unwilling to talk about anything much in his life right now—because it was becoming pretty miserable. Some Slytherins teased him—how could he go for Loony Lovegood? Others were impressed, because hands-down, they agreed, Luna was Top Ten Hottest Girls in School material.

"What about you?" Draco asked.

Harry shrugged. "Not much, really," he replied truthfully.

They continued to play then, racing and scrimmaging until it was too dark to see anymore. Breathless, laughing, the pair set off for the Great Hall, chitchatting and ignoring surprised stares that came their way.

They went to their separate tables, the both of them avoiding Luna's stricken gaze.

"What was that about?" Ron asked as they began to eat.

Harry shrugged. "I gave him another chance."

Ron stared incredulously at him. "What?" he asked, dumbfounded. He couldn't have been more surprised if Harry had started tap dancing with a flaming baton. "Why?"

Harry shrugged again. "Luna likes him. He kept our secret. He deserved one."

Hermione nodded approvingly. "That was a good move."

Ron rolled his eyes and turned back to Harry. "You're being serious right now?" he asked.

Harry nodded.

"So we're… friends with Malfoy?" Ron checked, frowning in confusion. Hermione sighed impatiently as Ron stared at Harry as if he couldn't possibly fathom the idea.

"Sort of. I don't hate him, he doesn't hate me. We might become friends. But really Ron, you don't have to become friends with him too."

"Why, again?" Ron asked, furiously chewing a piece of steak.

"Luna likes him."

"Luna's judgment is faulty," Ron spat. "I mean, the girl believes in Crumpled Snorkacks or something like that, right? I wouldn't trust her with my life, would you?" He chewed the steak like it was Draco's head.

Harry just barely swallowed his laugh.

Ron sighed. "Okay. Fine. Starting over, right?"

Harry nodded, starting to smile a bit. "Right."

* * *

"So you're coming to DA today, aren't you?" Harry asked casually as he and Draco walked together to Potions.

Draco shrugged unwillingly. "I don't think so. Luna was the only one who invited me there, and now…. Well I just…" he trailed off awkwardly, and Harry cut in understandingly.

"I'm inviting you," he said with a smile.

Draco looked up, surprised, and he grinned back. "Thanks. I'll be there."

Harry nodded, smiled, and pulled open the doors. They slipped inside together, and sat down with Ron and Hermione at the back seat, the one table that seated four. Blaise, at the one-seat in front of them, turned back and shot all four of them a hesitant smile.

Draco returned it fully, and Ron, Harry, and Hermione smiled slightly, carefully, back as class began.

* * *

"Uh," Draco paused, staring on the board and concentrating.

Ron jumped in with a smile. "Queen to A-five," he said, smiling at Draco. The queen chess piece moved across. "Check mate," he added with a triumphant laugh and a glance at Harry.

"Thanks a lot," he teased.

Draco laughed a little, glancing at Harry to see if he was a sore loser.

"Good job," he said with an eyebrow raise, looking over to his best friend, "Ron."

Everyone laughed, including Hermione, Ginny, Blaise, and Parvati, all of whom were sitting around doing homework in the Great Hall during Study Hall. Harry smiled at his friends, who had formed a circle around him, Ron, and Draco. Hermione, Ginny, Blaise, and Parvati all sat close by. Further out, Seamus, Dean, and Lavender lazed around. The only person that was missing, Harry felt, was Luna.

He knew Ginny felt it, because she was more subdued, and looked at the table where Luna was perched a lot, glancing at the moonbeam blonde head that was bowed down.

Luna worked diligently, all the way across the hall.

He could tell Hermione missed their friend, too, because, though she was writing quickly, she doodled in her corners of her essays, and each picture looked a bit like raindrops and tears. She crumpled parchment in her fist, exasperated, and threw it into the trashcan.

Parvati was completely silent, staring down at the table, tracing the wooden pattern on the table.

Harry sighed, looking over at Luna.

**OKay, did you like?**


	20. Mini Chapter: Desperation

**Oh my gosh. I mean, really, I hope you guys forgive me. I haven't written in forever!**

**And the worst part is, I don't even have a good excuse. I'm so sorry.**

**If anyone's even reading this though, I'm so sorry, adn I'm especailly sorry that it's a mini.**

**But I just felt so awful about not writing, and I didn't have much inspiration. So... here goes...**

_Dear Luna, _

_ I think we should talk. Can you meet me in the Owlery at—_

_Dear Luna,_

_ I'm sorry I lost my temper. We should talk, face to—_

_Dear Luna,_

_ How've you been? I've been doing fine so—_

_Dear Luna,_

_ I love you. I always—_

Draco stared stupidly at the parchment before ripping it up yet again and tossing all the bits of parchment into the fire. He collapsed into the chair, watching the paper burn as the flames crackled. What could he say? There was nothing that he felt he could say to her.

There was nothing to make it better, nothing to make the pain go away, nothing to make his—or her—excuses. He knew they needed to talk. He couldn't keep avoiding her like some scared little boy. It wasn't right. She wasn't even coming to DA. The only times he saw her were during Study Hall and meals. At which time she kept her face down and tried to ignore the stares, eating quickly before disappearing into her dormitory. She wasn't speaking to anyone.

And it was his fault.

No, it wasn't—not really. Yes, he had lost his temper. Yes, he had uncovered their secret. But hadn't she started it? Hadn't she ditched him?

And hadn't he overreacted just a tiny bit?

Yeah, he had. Draco sighed.

He grabbed his quill, and some parchment, and quickly scrawled a note, barely paying attention to what he wrote.

_Dear Luna, _

_ I need to see you. Meet me at the tree. Five o'clock. We need to talk._

And without even reading it over, he called an owl to him, gave him the letter, and watched as the owl flew away towards the Ravenclaw Common Room. Because that's what desperate people do.

**Please please please please review!**


	21. One Chance

**Okay, I hope you guys like it!!! I worked pretty hard on it, so I hope that makes up for it being so short. not to mention it's like super duper late, so.... please like it. Just kidding. But not about the late part. Anyway, read, review... oh, and I don't own anything.**

Luna read it over yet again and sighed. It wasn't that she wasn't happy. She loved Draco. She knew she did, and she knew he loved her too. He was not only her boyfriend, but her best friend too.

And when she thought about their relationship, she felt happy. But still.

She had ruined everything, and there was nothing she felt she could say. Of course, she had everything _to_ say. Things she wanted to say to him but knew she couldn't—not now, not ever.

She shook her head, letting her long blonde locks tumble down her back, then tying them back up in a bun.

These days, she was so indecisive. Lately she couldn't even go anywhere without being stared at, and it was killing her, not only because she was naturally shy, but because she didn't even have the energy to feel embarrassed, or to care.

Her hair had grown down to her waist, with split ends galore, un-brushed each day, and her face was makeup free. She couldn't remember the last time she'd looked in the mirror. Luna heaved herself up from her chair and padded across the room. She stared into the mirror, blinking calmly at her reflection. She didn't even recognize it.

Luna let out a sigh and picked up her wand, waving it over her face slowly and precisely. The split ends were gone, but her hair—disgusting thought it was—was filthy. She practically ran upstairs and jumped into the shower, reveling in the warm, high-pressure water. She let it relax all her muscles, feeling as if she was finally relaxing.

This was nice. She shampooed and conditioned, then wrapped herself in a towel and picked up the letter Draco had sent her.

She knew, she needed to see him too, if not to tell him everything she wanted to, then at least to clear the air.

_I need to see you. Meet at the tree. Five o'clock. We need to talk._

She jotted an _ok_ and sent it back to him, before checking the time. She realized, with a start, that it was 4:45. She grabbed a jacket and rushed through the castle, barreling outside and flopping down with her back against the tree.

"Hi, Luna."

Luna's eyelids flashed open and her head snapped up. She stood up, unsure what to do. Hug him, hold him, kiss him, shake his hand? Burst into tears? Run away?

The worst part was, that just being with him, seeing his beautiful face, smelling that oh-so-familiar scent of his, memories flooded her mind, and with them came tears. They stung her eyes and rolled down her cheeks, first coming so silently that Draco wasn't even sure that they were there. Then they came faster and faster, clouding her vision. Her entire body was shaking as she tried to take deep breaths. Sobs racked her chest.

Everything—everything from the last couple of weeks came flooding to her. She'd been so tough, but everything suddenly came rushing at her and she felt like she was suffocating.

Losing Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Parvati… her friends, her boyfriend, her life… it had all been gone.

"…Luna?" Draco asked softly.

She shook her head, biting down hard on her lip. She tasted blood, and ignored it.

Awkwardly, Draco wrapped his arms around her, held her close, and let her cry, whispering soft, soothing words as she quieted.

When she was all cried out, Luna wiped her eyes, embarrassed and ashamed, unable to look him in the eye. She pushed herself away from his embrace.

"Luna," Draco said. "I'm sorry. I overreacted, screaming at you like that. I love you, and I always will."

She closed her eyes, relishing in the words she'd so longed to hear.

"Okay," she whispered to herself and to him, forcing herself not to fall into his arms. "But, Draco, I just don't know." She shook her head slowly. "After everything, I just feel like… it's over. It's too much stress, too much pain, in one relationship. It's not healthy, not right. I love you," she whispered. "But I just don't know anymore. I really don't."

Draco processed this for a moment.

"Can't we at least try?" he asked softly, reaching fro Luna's hands and holding them in his own. "Please? Once chance." His voice was soft, his gorgeous icy blue eyes pleading.

Luna gripped his hands in her own, holding them like a lifeline, like they were her only way to secure happiness and sanity for herself. A serene smile started its way onto her face, and, for the first time in weeks, a mischievous twinkle appeared in her eye.

She pulled Draco to her, pushing his lips against hers. They kissed fiercely for a moment before he pulled back and kissed her lips again, softly, gently, lovingly.

"Once chance," she reminded him sternly. "That's all you get." And a playful smile broke out on her face. So you better make it count."

**So? Did you like it? Don't forget it! Review!**


	22. Happy?

**Hey hey! See, now I told you all I'd be beter about uploading! It hasn't been that long since the last chapter, so i'm improving...**

**Anyway, over this weekend I was traveling to a family thing, and I had to pay for WiFi, and so that's why it wasn't uploaded sooner. But I wrote, and finished this chapter, Thursday. So anyway, read, reveiw, enjoy, and I don't own anything!**

Luna released Draco's hand reluctantly, seeing her friends start to enter the Great Hall. She glanced questioningly up at him, and he nodded back at her encouragingly.

She followed them silently and when she reached them, she stood in front of them.

None of them moved.

Luna took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," she started. "I. Am. Sorry. I've been trying to tell you guys that, but you just haven't been listening. I've never regretted anything more in my life." She shook her head. "I messed up. I hurt everyone that I care about. I own that."

Hermione crossed her arms. Her face was completely blank of emotion.

"Please just think about forgiving me. I miss you guys, and everything about our friendship. Don't you miss me just a little bit?"

Ginny sighed. "I'm going to dinner," she announced to no one in particular.

Hermione watched her leave with a sad look on her face before turning to Luna with a sigh. She gave Luna a quick hug. "Yeah, we missed you." She dashed off as if embarassed, leaving Parvati to bite her lip and shrug.

"Look, I'm not angry anymore. I don't think I was angry in the first place. I think I was more… confused. Sad. Hurt?" She shook her head and shrugged nonce again. "Anyway, we all miss you. But…" A slow smile started on her face. "Just promise me you will _never_ do that again."

Luna laughed and hugged her friend. "Swear."

That night, Luna left the Great Hall following Ginny.

"Talk to me," she pleaded. "Come on. Parvati and Hermione forgave me. What's wrong? Tell me."

Ginny spun around. "You don't even get it, do you? I'm not angry. I trusted you with everything, Luna. I told you every little thing about my entire life, because I've never had a best friend before you. I figured best friends are supposed to share everything, do everything together, tell each other everything. So that's what I did."

She shook her head bitterly.

"But you didn't. And not only did you _lie_ to me, you didn't _trust _me. And that's not even what hurts the most. You chose him. You had a choice to make—us, me—or him. And you chose him."

"It wasn't like that!" Luna cried.

"It's exactly like that."

"No, Ginny," Luna said desperately. "Ginny, listen to me, I—"

Ginny let out a sarcastic laugh before taking a step closer. "I'm don't listening, Luna. I listened while you fed me lies, and now? Now I don't think I want to do that again."

She turned and strode away, head up, hand in pockets, trying to hold in tears that threatened to fall.

"I love him."

Ginny, who had been walking away, spun back around, her face shocked, her eyes confused. "What?" she asked mechanically.

Luna walked to her friend. Her voice was hollow, plain, honest, as she repeated, "I am in _love _with him, Ginny. I can't help it. I tried to stay away from him in the beginning. I did, I swear, Ginny!"

"No." Ginny grew pale. "Luna, no you're not. You're not in love with Draco Malfoy. It's just a fling." She almost seemed to be trying to convince herself.

"I am. And I tried so damn hard not to be, too," Luna whispered. It was like she was talking to herself. "But once he had me, I just—just gave in. It felt so… right. So perfect. And I fell in love with him."

She looked up, looked right into Ginny's eyes. Ginny stared back, a strange feeling burning in her stomach. She felt intensely alive, like a cell phone with its battery recharged for a moment as she looked at her friend, at a loss for words..

"And I knew I had a choice, Ginny."

"I knew it!" Ginny snarled, the feeling gone.

"It was my friends—my family—or Draco. But I didn't want to choose. Because it would hurt too much, it would be too hard. So I didn't. I tried to make it work. It would hurt you all if you knew I was with him. I didn't tell you, then. I thought I could make it work."

Luna laughed bitterly. "Apparently, I couldn't. But Ginny—" she took a deep breath— "You just can't help who you're in love with."

Ginny thought briefly of Harry. Of how she knew, deep down, she'd never have a chance with him, but she loved him anyway.

"Okay."

Luna looked at her with disbelief. "Okay?"

"Yeah, okay. I get it. I understand. Apology accepted."

Luna pulled her hood over her head, hurried out of her Common Room, and dashed down the corridor, past Myrtle's bathroom, down a dark hallway, and came to a picture.

Her best friends filed into the bathroom. Luna followed, shutting the door behind her, and pulled off her robes. She sat in the bathroom, taking it all in. For the first time, it occurred to her that her friends had come here without her. They had done this, something she'd always been a part of, without her, and she felt a pang of guilt and longing that she pushed away. Tt was all okay now, she knew. Eveyrthing was going to be fine. She had Draco, the love of her life, and her best friends, forever.

"So what have I missed?" she asked keenly.

Hermione, Parvati, and Ginny exchanged glances.

"I'm not with Dean anymore," Parvati volunteered.

"Viktor and I sort of, kind of, broke up," Hermione announced.

Ginny shrugged and made a face. "I'm still single."

But Parvati leaned forward. "So, Luna… tell us everything. You know, about Draco."

Luna paused. "Well, what do you want to know?"

She told them everything that she could. She told them about her mother's necklace, about how she had run off, and then he had come and asked about being friends. She didn't think it could do any harm, so she agreed. But slowly, she fell more and more in love with him each day, until he kissed her. Ever since then, they'd been together. Then she explained about the DA and how she'd tested him, about how sweet he was all the time, how much she loved him.

Her friends cooed and oohed and ahhed at all the details as Luna laughed at their reactions.

Luna held Draco's hand as they walked to the DA meeting, both smiling. She was reveling in the way it felt to hold his hand. To be with him again. She had a few anxious thoughts—they hadn't truly worked it all out, talked about their issues… but she figured they could work no that later. She just wanted to enjoy this bliss for a few more days.

She made up with all the guys, who readily forgave her. They'd been hanging out with Draco for while anyway, so they didn't really care anymore. She was extremely relieved that they were all friends now.

The DA was still working on their Patronus.

Luna was always able to conjure hers, now. She had experience, and she always used memories from when her mom was alive, so it always worked. Then again, she wasn't using her Patronus on anything, so it wasn't too hard. But Draco still couldn't get his.

Today, he screwed up his eyes, concentrated as hard as he could, raised his wand, and thought of his make-up with Luna. He thought of the way they had kissed afterwards. Happiness filled him. He opened his eyes eagerly, watching something silvery twist and rise into the air. He concentrated on the memory, but then it disappeared in the air. Deflated and disappointed, he sat down.

He wondered what it would be. He hoped it wouldn't be a serpent. Sure, Slytherin could be cool—not. He wasn't sure that he would have chosen Slytherin if he had been able to choose.

And he had a distinct feeling that the Sorting Hat was wrong about him.

Maybe he belonged in Gryffindor. Or Hufflepuff, which he sincerely doubted, and hoped not. But what he really wanted to be in was Ravenclaw.

For obvious reasons.

Reasons, he noted with a smile, that were coming to meet him now. Luna came over and sat next to him. "Still can't get it, huh?"

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "Nope."

"You'll get it," she promised encouragingly. "I know you will. Just concentrate."

Draco smiled wanly and nodded. "Okay." Harry came over as Luna walked away. He sat down next to his friend and grinned.

"Having trouble?"

Draco gave a half no, half shrug. "Yeah, a bit."

"Look," Harry explained, lending him a hand and pulling him up. "I can tell you're actually trying, and concentrating. And you're saying it and waving your wand right. So it's got to be the memory. Try it with another memory. I'll bet the one you're using just isn't happy enough."

Draco raised his eyebrows, feeling instantly furious with Harry. He knew that Harry didn't know what he'd just said, but still.

"Out of curiosity," Harry continued, "What memory _did_ you pick?"

Draco pressed his lips together, determined not to answer. But his eyes traveled immediately over to Luna, who was laughing with Ginny, Hermione, and Parvati.

Harry turned bright red. "Well… uh…" he stammered. "I… I'm so sorry. I'm gonna… go."

He turned and ran off to help Neville. Draco sighed and sat back down with an eye roll. He just wasn't concentrating hard, enough, he knew.

He raised his wand, and muttered to himself, "Okay. Now let's try this again…"

It couldn't be that he wasn't happy enough with Luna. He was in love with her; he would always be. He knew this, he had proved this beyond a shadow of doubt. Draco pictured their first kiss as vividly as he possibly could. She squeezed his eyes, shut, waved his wand high, and said the spell loudly, clearly. He pictured them kissing beneath the willow tree, concentrating intensely on it. He felt a tingle through his arm and opened his eyes, still concentrating. This was it!

Nothing. nothing at all happened.

Draco clenched his fists. He was happy with Luna. He _was._ So then what was wrong with him?


	23. Making Up or Making Out?

**Hey! I know it's been a while, but it's a really logn chapter with a lot of action! So I hope you enjoy! You know the drill, read, review, and remember that nothing belongs to me. :'(**

Draco stood leaning against the wall as he waited for Luna's class to let out. The bell rang, loud and clear, and a torrent of fourth years burst out of Professor Flitwick's class.

Draco shot Ginny a smile and called out a hello as she passed by him. She glanced up, a smile on her face, until she saw Draco.

"Hey," she almost snapped.

Draco took a step back in surprise. "Hi. What's up?" he asked her.

She shrugged and started walking away without a goodbye just as Luna rushed up to them. Luna flung her hands around Draco's neck and kissed his cheek. Draco kissed her lips gently, but his eyes were following Ginny down the hall and he seemed distracted.

Luna broke the unsatisfactory kiss. "What's wrong?" she asked nervously, smoothing her hair down.

He kissed her again reassuringly, but Luna didn't like the way it felt. It was different than all his other kisses, somehow. Undistracted, she persisted, "What's wrong, Draco?"

He sighed and glanced at Ginny's disappearing back. "I still don't think Ginny likes me," he admitted uneasily. He knew the two girls were like sisters, and if he ever said anything to Luna about Ginny that wasn't a compliment, Luna wasn't very happy with him. Especially lately, for some reason, she would blow her top if anything other than, _'Wow, Ginny is awesome!' _or something like that came from his mouth.

He supposed she'd had enough of all the drama between him and her friends, but while Hermione and Parvati were gradually becoming friends with him, Ginny seemed immune to his irresistible charm.

Luna dropped his hands from his neck and stepped back. "Draco—," she began.

"I know you two are really close, but she…" he trailed off. "I just don't know. She doesn't seem to trust me."

Luna narrowed her eyes. "Whatever, Draco."

He sighed. "Forget I brought it up, okay, Luna? It's not important."

She rolled her eyes, and just when Draco thought they were getting ready to have their first fight since they made up, she took his hand with a consoling smile, and began to lead him away from the loud voices and irritating stares. "I know," she told him flirtatiously. "Right now, all that's important is us. Just us."

Draco laughed lovingly and leaned down to kiss her lips. "Sometimes I think you can read my mind."

Luna released Draco's hand as she went over to stand with Ginny, grinning from their make out session. It wasn't something she would normally do she knew that much, but she loved Draco, and while she wasn't a planning kind of person, she knew she wanted to stay with him for a long, long time. And so what was wrong with making out once in a while? Luna hid an ecstatic smile behind her hand. And anything that felt this good couldn't possibly be bad, she reasoned with herself.

She smiled at Ginny who grinned back and hugged her. "What's up?" she asked, glancing at Luna's bright, beaming smile. "Not to burst your bubble or anything, but why are you so happy?"

Luna laughed and shrugged, unwilling to share what had happened with Ginny. She felt slightly guilty thinking that, especially after they'd agreed to tell each other everything. But after what Draco had said, she wanted to think about it. Ginny was her best friend, but Luna couldn't help but feel that Ginny would frown on the whole making out thing.

Just like Luna would have a month ago, she reminded herself. But Ginny didn't understand. She'd never had a real boyfriend. She'd never been in love; she didn't know what it felt like. And it felt amazing. If only Ginny could understand, Luna would tell her. But for now, she resolved not to say anything.

"Not much."

Ginny frowned suspiciously at her friend but said nothing as she turned into their class and sat down.

That night, Luna took the turn into Lily's Room and came in. Everything was just like she'd left it. She picked up the box, went through the jewelry, and smiled at it all. It was so gorgeous that she wanted to try it all on, but it wasn't hers, she reminded herself.

She turned instead to the book shelf, a pulled down a thick one.

"_Romeo and Juliet," _she murmured to herself. It was a good book; she'd read it before. She'd liked it a lot—it was all about forbidden love. She'd shown it to Draco, who had been uninterested. Then she tried to explain how it applied to them, but he'd just kissed her and said something about how he didn't give a damn about Romeo and Juliet as long as her could have Luna.

It had been slightly annoying, but when Luna brought it up again, when he was in a better mood, he still hadn't been interested.

"Isn't it so neat? It really makes you think, huh?" she thought out loud to Draco as she read him the ending. "Everything really works out for them in the end." She cast him a side glance, wondering if he understood what she was saying. "They get married and it all ends happily."

Draco shot her a look that was half annoyance, half confusion. "It's a tragedy, Luna. It can't end happily."

She sighed exasperatedly. "I'm just saying, Draco, they're together in the end, aren't they?"

"Yeah, in Hell."

Luna refrained from stamping her foot in impatience. She'd been trying to bring up their future as subtly as possible, except he didn't seem to get the hint.

Luna rolled her eyes at the memory—it still irritated her, even today. Their story was just like Romeo and Juliet's, if only he would pay attention long enough to notice. She sighed, and, getting ready to go, shoved the bookcase back so she could slip down the trap door into the Perfect's Bathroom. Just as she removed the flat piece of wood covering the door, though, she noticed something.

An old, musty looking guitar was sitting behind the bookshelf. Inside it was a tiny notebook. Luna pulled it out and flipped through it, looking at some songs that someone had written.

They were good, she thought, impressed. She would listen to them, at least.

Luna left the room that night and wandered the halls. She didn't have a date with Draco, she had finished all her homework, there were no DA meetings, the girls weren't meeting in the Prefect's bathroom, and she had left Lily's Room after a while of sweeping dirt out and taking the sleeping bag to replace it with a new one.

She wandered the halls peacefully, humming. It was incredibly quiet, because everyone was at dinner. She skipped along to one of the tunes of the songs she'd found in the room. Luna had learned to play guitar when she was ten, and she'd written a few, very lame, amateur songs. Usually when she was feeling overwhelmed and didn't know what to do, she'd write, but lately she'd been so stressed that she hadn't written on single song the whole school year. She resolved to write as much as possible.

Harry walked up to her. "Luna! Hey."

She smiled and hugged him. "Hi. How are you?" she asked happily. It had been so long since they'd hung out, just the two of them.

Harry grinned, running his hand through his hair. "Not much." He shrugged. "I wasn't really hungry, so I'm just wandering around."

Luna nodded in agreement.

"So," Harry continued, lowering his voice. "I was going to look for some secret passageways. Any way you might want to come with?" He flashed her that mischievous smile of his, and Luna grinned back conspiratorially.

Was there any way she could pass it up? "Of course," she agreed quickly.

Just as Luna turned the corner, she ran into Draco, who looked angry and frustrated.

"Hey," she greeted him. "What's up?"

"Where have you been?" he demanded angrily, completely disregarding Harry, standing beside her.

Luna frowned. She didn't like the tone he was using. She hadn't done anything wrong, hadn't done anything to make him mad all day. She'd dropped the topic of Ginny and they'd had a pretty amazing date with a lot of kissing. What had made him so upset? Immediately, Luna crossed her arms defensively and raised her chin.

"Around."

Draco's eyes flashed. "Around where?"

"In the castle, Draco," she replied. "I was just relaxing. What's wrong?" Luna refused to be pushed into a bad mood. It felt like forever since she'd been able to walk around and do nothing, and she had been happy till she ran into Draco.

Draco snorted. "Nothing."

Luna's mouth opened slightly. She widened her eyes at him. "Really? Nothing? That's why you're acting all pissed off?"

Draco's eyes nearly went out of his head in shock. Luna barely ever cursed, only when she was really upset. But he had seriously pissed her off right then, and she wasn't backing down. Not ever again was she going to let people, especially people she loved, walk all over her. She had a voice. She was going to use it.

There was a reason Draco was so upset. But there was no way he was going to admit to Luna that he had made a romantic dinner for them in the Room of Requirement when she was off hanging with Potter.

_Hey, _he thought to himself. _Relax; Harry's your friend now._ And it was true; they were friends. They practiced Quidditch and did homework together. Draco and Harry were quickly becoming good friends.

But that didn't change how much time he'd spent preparing the dinner.

"Maybe I should go," Harry murmured, backing off.

The couple ignored him, and he turned and fled the scene. Luna took a step forward, her hands trembling. "I was having a perfectly great day," she snapped. "You just decided to come and ruin it?"

"No," he replied. "I—"

But Luna shook her head and cut him off. "What's wrong with you?" she cut across him, raising her voice slightly.

"I just want things to be like they were," Draco admitted. Things had been different with Luna since they made up. He missed old times. The way things used to be, was that they had done everything together, told each other everything. They knew where each other were every second of every day, usually because they were together.

"Everything has changed."

"Well, you know what? Things have changed. More specifically, I've changed. When you cut me out of your life, it was for a long time, Draco. And in that time I realized I practically had no life outside of you. I don't want things to be that way, where you are the only thing in my life. You're one very important thing, but you're not the only thing. So wrap your mind around that, okay?"

"Second, do I have to report to you every second of every day? Where I'm going to be, whom I'm going to be with? You can't just demand to know where I am all the time. If it's important, I'll tell you, but I was just chilling out. Maybe you should do the same."

"And last, Draco? I haven't done anything all day to piss you off, but you come looking for me all screwed up? I'm not someone w=for you to yell at and then make up with when it's convenient."

Draco stared at her like he'd never seen her before. He'd certainly never seen her like this.

"Luna, it's not—"

"Leave me alone," she snapped. "I think I'll go get some dinner."

Ron and Hermione sat by the fireside together after dinner, each of them studying. Hermione, always so focused when it came to school work, was fidgeting in her seat. It was probably only her, Hermione thought, but she almost felt like there was a real electirc shock running through her body everytime she even glanced at Ron. She flipped the page in an attempt to look like she was studying, but it was a useless attempt. At this rate, she'd never get any work done.

Ron was feeling about the same, except he wasn't even bothering to fake trying to work. She stole glances at ehr every five seconds, before she looked up at him, blush scattered along her cheeks. Everyone else was down at the feast. They were the only people in the Common Room.

Ron got up from his end of the couch and walked over to her. "What's Potions homework?" he asked, barely aware of his own question.

She told him, and he sat back down, this time even closer to her. The butterflies in Hermione's stomach went wild. She ook deep, steadying breaths. "Hermione?" Ron whispered.

She looked up and right into his gorgeous blue eyes. "Yes?" she breathed back.

Ron leaned forward ever so slightly, his hand cupping her face towards him as her eyes closed and they leaned in. He watched her face come closer and closer as he stared, transfixed, at the lips he had dreamt about kissing. And now it was really, really happening. His lips almost brushed against hers just as a cry of,

"Wicked, mate!" cute through the air. Ron jumped back, the hand that had been on her face burnign in embarassment.

Ron wanted to say something. He wanted to make a joke, or ask about homework, but all he was capable of doing was staring at his textbook in shocked, humiliated silence and avoid her eyes.

The door burst open a second later, and people piled in, laughing and shouting together. Ron, however, scooted to the other end of the couch as Harry sat down in between his two friends.

"Hey, mate," he said to Ron, oblivious to Hermione's fiery red face, covered by her bushy brown hair, and Ron's guilty expression. He instead lay back and stared at the fire, deep in thought.

So the three friends sat in silence, none of them ready to share what was on their minds.

**DId you like it? Please please please please reveiw!**


	24. Mission Accomplished

**Hey everybody! How's your summer? Mine is pretty freaking awesome, thanks for asking. But you know what's even more freaking awesome than my summer? This chapter, if I do say so myself. So, you know the drill, read, reveiw, enjoy... I don't own anything... **

Luna walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, avoiding Draco's eyes as she slid onto the bench between Harry and Ginny.

"Hey," she greeted both of them. "What's going on?"

Ginny grinned at her while helped herself to a piece of bacon. "Not much. Dumbledore's making a speech, though," she added, nodded at the Staff Table. Dumbledore was standing and waiting for the students to be quiet. Gradually they quieted to silence and Dumbledore began to speak.

"Christmas is coming up," he announced, to much applause. "And we are going to host our annual Christmas ball!" The whole room burst into applause at this. "Third years and up can attend. Second years and under may not go." The second and first years groaned, but Dumbledore continued, "It is a formal ball, so ladies, dresses, and gentlemen, dress robes, please. That's all."

They continued to eat. Luna stared at her plate, knowing that if she looked up and would see Draco. They'd just had a blowout fight. She knew she wanted to go with him. And he would want to go with her. But she certainly wasn't going to apologize for being angry, so the apologizing was up to him.

She rolled her eyes when Harry elbowed her and asked if she was okay. She knew he'd seen the fight, but she definitely didn't want to talk about it

"Who are you going to ask?" Luna questioned Harry. He shrugged, but his eyes strayed over to the Ravenclaw table. Luna knew he was thinking of a particular, pretty Asian.

She elbowed him with a giggle, and muttered, "Cho?"

Harry shrugged again, but this time he smiled and met her eyes with a tiny nod. Luna looked over at Ginny, who was chatting animatedly with Hermione, sometimes sneaking glances at Harry when he wasn't looking.

Luna sighed. Ginny really liked Harry, but maybe if she met someone else she would be happier. Harry didn't like her that way. But who?

Luna scanned the Gryffindor table for options. Seamus? No. Neville? Nope. Dean? Luna raised her eyebrows as she thought about it. Yes, Dean would be good for Ginny, even if they weren't serious. They would be cute together. She looked at Dean and leaned across the table to talk to him.

"Who are you going to go with?" she asked.

Dean shrugged. "I don't know. You're going with Draco, right?"

She nodded, but didn't elaborate. She didn't feel like talking about her relationship issues with Dean. Besides, she was on a mission—right now was about Ginny.

"Let's see," she replied. "You could go with Hermione."

Dean shook his head and jerked his thumb at Ron, mouthing, _Can't._ Luna nodded understandingly. "So… Parvati. You two just broke up, never mind. But why?"

Dean made a face. "I'm not really sure. We went to Hogsmeade that once, so we were never really dating. Anyway, we agreed we shouldn't feel like we were dating because we weren't and should see other people."

"Okay, so…" Luna paused, pretending to scan. "What about Ginny?"

Dean paused, checking Ginny out. Her long, fiery red hair was pulled into a bun. Her blue-green eyes twinkled, and she threw her head back as she laughed as something Hermione had said. Her pony tail holder broke at that very instant and her long red locks tumbled over her shoulder. Luna couldn't have timed it better. A smile grew on Dean's face as he watched her. Luna recognized the dreamy look on his face—the look that meant he was falling for her. Ginny turned her head to say something to Luna, and met Dean's eyes. She blinked in surprise when he held her gaze, then blushed and lowered her eyes.

Luna resisted the urge to clap. Her plan was complete.

She smiled big and looked right up, all the way across the hall, right into Draco's eyes. He gave her a hopeful half-smile, willing her to smile back.

She looked back at him with a small smile on her face, just for him, and blew him a kiss. She forgave him, she knew. She always did, always would. She loved him. It was as simple as that. And she couldn't deny him anything.

She left breakfast, rushed to Draco and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied immediately. "But do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. "Let's just forget about it."

Draco watched as she kissed him again, and then rushed off with Ginny. Harry sidled up to him and elbowed his side playfully. "Way to go, mate."

Draco laughed as the two walked to class together. When they reached their classroom, Harry turned to Draco uncomfortably. "Listen, mate, I didn't mean what I said that day. I'm sure you and Luna are perfectly happy together. I mean, look at what just happened. I shouldn't even have seen that last night. It was none of my business. So… sorry."

Draco nodded and clapped him on the back. "You didn't even know what you were saying. And last night… it wasn't your fault. I was pissed because I meant to surprise her and then I couldn't find her. And so she got pissed because she didn't know why I was angry." Draco shook his head. "It wasn't your fault. Whatever, right?"

Harry blew out a breath, relieved. "Thanks."

"Welcome," Draco replied as they slid into their seats, and began to chop up onion roots together.

…

Ron paced back and forth, talking quietly to himself. "Okay, Ron, deep breath. Just take a deep breath. No big deal. Just ask her. Okay. Hermione—" He paused and cleared his throat loudly, rubbed his hands together, and started over. "Hermione, would you—"

The door opened and then slammed shut, and Harry entered. "What's up, mate?" he asked, slinging his bag into and chair and sitting in the nearest armchair. "You skipping class?"

"Didn't feel too good," Ron croaked. And it was true; he felt pretty awful, but it was just nerves.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. He leaned forward concernedly.

Ron shrugged, not responding because he didn't want to lie and he didn't want to tell the truth. "Are _you_ skipping?" He changed the subject. "Cause you know Hermione would kill you."

Just saying her name made him feel dizzy. He loved her so damn much, it was ridiculous. He just wasn't brave enough to tell her.

"I've got a free period now," Harry replied.

"Oh, okay."

They sat in companionable silence for a moment before Harry asked, "So, what about the Christmas ball?"

Ron paused. "Who are you going to ask?" He already knew, though. Harry had liked Cho Chang, a sixth year Ravenclaw, since third year. And Cho was pretty hot, actually, but Ron didn't like her that way.

"Damn, Ron, shouldn't you know?"

Ron let out a laugh. "Just making conversation," he replied.

"So what about you? Who're you going to ask?" Harry said keenly. Ron never mentioned that stuff, probably because he didn't feel comfortable talking about it in front of Hermione, so Harry had been meaning to ask him when Hermione wasn't there.

Ron shrugged uncomfortably. "Dunno."

Harry chucked the Chocolate Frog he'd been eating at Ro's head. "Don't give me that. Tell me."

Ron was silent. He didn't know how he could tell Harry when it was so clear that Hermione preferred Harry over him any day. Even if Harry didn't like Hermione that way, Hermione probably liked Harry that way. After all, he was Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry continued to chuck candy at him. "Bloody Hell, mate, knock it off!"

"Then tell me!" he responded with a laugh.

"Fine, fine," Ron gave in. "I was thinking of maybe asking…" He trailed off nervously.

Harry waited eagerly.

"Hermione," Ron admitted, his face going a deep scarlet. He started up to the dormitory, and Harry jumped up to his feet and followed him. Ron refused to look at his friend. "I think I might ask Hermione," he repeated. "Okay?"

He jumped on her four-poster, and pulled the curtains closed around him so that Harry couldn't see his scarlet face.

Harry grinned. "That's brilliant, Ron! You fancy Hermione?"

Ron shrugged embarrassedly, then remembered that Harry couldn't see him, and mumbled, "Yeah."

Harry grinned as he called over his shoulder, striding away, "Ask her out!"

…

The four best friends sat in a circle in the Prefect's Bathroom, going on and one about the Christmas ball.

"I'm so excited," Ginny gushed. "I think I might like—" She broke off, glanced at Parvati, his ex, and then went on, "I like someone. Other than Harry." She blushed. "I think I might want to go with Dean."

Parvati lit up. "You two would be great together!" she cried, hugging Ginny. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"It's okay with you?" Ginny checked.

"Of course," Parvati replied immediately. "Why wouldn't it be?"

The girls all laughed, remembering the many dates Parvati and Dean had gone on. They had been dating a couple of times, but they had never been really serious, and it had mainly been a friend thing.

Parvati rolled her eyes and squeezed Ginny's shoulder affectionately. "Go out with him," she said. "It's fine with me, I promise."

Ginny grinned brightly and hugged Parvati.

Luna turned to Hermione. "Who do you want to go with?" she asked in her quiet way.

"Who do you think?" Hermione joked. "Ron, of course, but he'll never ask me." She pretended like it didn't really matter, but Luna noticed the way she looked down at her hands whenever she mentioned it, and the ashamed blush that crept across her cheeks whenever anyone asked her if she would ever go out with him.

Luna grabbed Hermione's hands. "Listen to me," she said firmly. "You are an amazing friend. You're kind, you're gorgeous, you're smart. Who _wouldn't_ want you to be their girlfriend? You and Ron were made for each other," she continued, "and if he doesn't get how incredible you are, why would you want him anyway?"

Hermione grinned. "You're the best, Luna."

Luna shrugged fake-modestly. "Well, you know," she quipped.

"So what about you, Parvati?" Ginny asked. "Who will you go with? Let's see… Neville's free, Harry, but he'll ask Cho… hmm…"

The girls all paused, deep in thought. Luna cried, "I've got it! Seamus. You should go with Seamus. It's perfect."

Parvati beamed. "I'd like that."

Luna grinned and hugged her friend. "This is all so perfect! Ron with go with Hermione, Seamus will go with Parvati, Ginny's going to go with Dean, and I'll go with Draco!"

…

Parvati gripped Luna's arm nervously and hissed, "What am I supposed to say to him?"

Luna loosened Parvati's grip and stepped slightly away. "I don't know," she replied. "How am I supposed to know?" She looked bewildered. Her gorgeous, normally anything but nervous around guys, had become Ginny around Harry—incredibly nervous and slightly annoying.

"Well, you're the only with of us with a steady boyfriend, so," Parvati whispered back.

Luna blushed. She'd never really thought of it that way, but she supposed she was. That thought shocked her. Of all of them, she'd thought it would have been Parvati—the beautiful, confident, flirty girl every guy would love to have as his girlfriend.

But it was _her_—Luna Lovegood, the crazy girl who believed in animals that 'didn't' exist. Who wore Coke-bottle necklaces and was awkward and guy-shy. Wow.

Luna felt a warm glow of pride spread through her. "Just be yourself," she heard herself say. "How could he not love you?" She pinched Parvati's cheeks for some glow, then spun her friend around and pushed her forward slightly. "Flirt like there's no tomorrow."

Parvati and Luna paraded down the hall. Parvati practically glowed as she let the wind blow past her face, tossing her hair about and beaming at each and every person who she passed.

As Luna walked with her friend, just normally, she watched her. She watched with a sense of pride in her friend—she was in the presence of a true master.

The two girls came to a halt in front of Dean and Seamus.

Parvati put her hand on her hip, letting her bangles slid down her arm. She casually let her head tilt back and her ebony locks tumbled down her back, making eye contact with Seamus and then lowering her eyelids, faux-shyly.

"So." She looked right at Dean, deliberately ignoring Seamus. "I hear you're going to the Yule Ball with Ginny."

Dena looked surprised. "No," he replied, but he looked slightly embarrassed. "I'm not."

"Oh." Parvati blinked in surprise. "Well, you should."

"You think?"

Luna watched Parvati carefully. Her body was shifted nearer to Seamus, showing that she preferred him. Even the way she spoke, it was clear that she was only talking to Dean with a purpose.

"Definitely," Parvati said enthusiastically. "I don't know why I didn't think of it before, you two would be great together." She offered a smile, showing that she actually meant it, and then let her eyes go over to Seamus and smiled at him.

Dean pondered it, then grinned. "Thanks. I think I will ask her."

Parvati smiled her 'you're welcome.' As she turned to leave, she turned to Seamus and, smiling softly, flirted, "Hey, Seamus."

She walked away, lowing her head like she was embarrassed, and shot one final glance back at him. Luna inclined her head towards Parvati and raised her eyebrows suggestively at Seamus.

ermione grinned. "You the best.""Speaking of the Yule Ball," she hinted, cutting her eyes towards Parvati. "Who're you going with, Seamus?"

"No—no one yet," he stammered, still watching Parvati, who had stopped and was laughing with Lavender Brown, her hair blowing in the wind and her face glowing.

"Well, that could change," Luna laughed and walking off, joining arms with Parvati and walking off. "Mission accomplished," she murmured to her friend as they giggled and waved at those around them.

Parvati squeezed Luna's hand happily and beamed. Mission accomplished, indeed.

**Hope you liked it! Okay, I want at least five reviews before the next chapter! Or no next chapter! Your choice... :)**


	25. Hints

Okay, okay, I know how to take a hint.

Either my story sucks. A lot. As in, like, I should stop writing and never start again. Or maybe your summers are just that amazing that you don't have time to check your email or Fan Fiction. Or maybe you're on some amazing vacation, in a gorgeous exotic island with no Internet signal.

Well, let's hope it's the last one! So, if it's the second, congrats! If it's the first… well, that's really sad. If it's the third, I'm so jealous, please please please take me with you next time!

No reviews! Nope, not one.

So. If you read my chapter and didn't review it, please do! Tell me what you thought; I'd really like to know. If I should stop with the story… well, I'd like to know that too.

Pretty please? Think about it, at least?


	26. One?

**Alrighty! So two reviews is better than none! But... maybe one more? For good luck?**

**I was hoping for five, so that would be great, but if I just got one more review, I'll post up the super-long chapter I've been working on! **

**Hope you're all having a fantastic summer.**


End file.
